Hermaphrodite
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Versión escrita y traducida del doujinshi del mismo nombre, RoyEd. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por tu hermano, Fullmetal Alchemist?. Yaoi. Nada me pertenece, sólo pretendo presentar al menos en parte esta historia.
1. El Cuervo Negro y el Jardín Escarlata 1

Handsome & The Beast

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío, snif!

Aunque no me guste el RoyEd, debo decir que esta historia me cautivó. Es muy dramática, pero el final es inesperado y encima con un dibujo maravilloso… Me refiero al doujinshi que lleva por título "Hermaphrodite", de Bambi Takada. Me gustó tanto que me dije "¿Por qué no lo llevo al fanfic?" y he aquí el resultado. La idea que tengo es la de traspasar íntegramente, sin quitar ni agregar, la historia de este doujinshi al texto. Aunque no sea lo mismo, espero poder capturar parte del encanto de esta historia y compartirlo con ustedes.

¿Advertencias? Es YAOI, es LEMON, es ANGST… Así es que si ninguno de estos temas te agrada, mejor no sigas, no aceptaré _flames _respecto de la temática yaoi… Ahora, si te gusta, y si encima te gusta la pareja RoyEd, bienvenid seas.

No hay spoilers.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"_**El Cuervo Negro y el Jardín Escarlata", primera parte.**_

- ¡¡Por favor chequeen todas sus pertenencias!!

Edward y Alphonse llegan a la estación de Central city una fría tarde de invierno. Descienden del tren y al salir de la estación se dan cuenta de lo fuerte de la nevazón.

- Uwah! Sí que está nevando fuerte! – Exclama Ed mientras camina junto a Al.

- Hermano, ¿No tienes frío? – Pregunta Al, preocupado.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – responde Ed sonriendo.

- Bueno, entonces antes de buscar alojamiento, hoy…

- Sí, tendremos que ir a visitar a ese bastardo primero…

Los hermanos Elric se encaminan en dirección a la casa de Roy Mustang, quién les había prometido tener información confidencial que quizás les sería de utilidad. Al llegar ante la puerta, Edward golpea un par de veces la puerta y después de un momento Roy responde abriendo.

- Así es que viniste… – Dice Mustang, con su estoica expresión de siempre.

- Por supuesto! – Contesta Ed, demostrando seguridad – Dijiste que habías conseguido material interesante, no es así?

- Sí, estaba oculto entre algunos informes militares secretos. Es un reporte bastante antiguo sobre experimentos con partes del cuerpo – Mustang dirigió su mirada a Alphonse – Lo siento, pero te importaría dejarnos solos? Es un informe militar secreto, ya sabes… No puedo mostrárselo a civiles.

- Pero si de todas formas voy a decirle todo a Al después – Replica Ed – no veo por qué…

La nevada seguía implacable.

- Seguir los procedimientos es muy importante para la milicia, Fullmetal…

Alphonse se resigna, y recogiendo el equipaje de Edward se dispone a irse.

- No se puede hacer nada en contra de eso hermano – Contesta Al – Te esperaré en la posada en la cual alojamos siempre – Alphonse sale del antejardín de Mustang – No olvides nada y cuéntamelo todo en orden, OK? Siempre que me cuentas algo lo haces muy desordenado…

Mustang sonríe ante el comentario, mientras Ed le contesta algo molesto

- Está bien, lo entiendo…

Edward y Alphonse mueven sus manos en señal de despedida.

- No te esfuerces demasiado! – exclama Al.

- Bien, ¿Entremos? – Invita Mustang.

Ed no parece muy convencido, pero de todas formas le sigue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Pasa algo? Encendí la chimenea, así es que puedes quitarte el abrigo…

- Ah, claro… – dice Ed, quitándose el abrigo y la larga bufanda que llevaba al cuello, mientras mira a su alrededor, pensativo – "Ahora que lo pienso… esta es la primera vez que estoy aquí…"

Roy toma un sobre grande, extrayendo un informe desde su interior.

- Mira, este es el reporte del que te hablé…

Edward mira las manos de Roy, extrañado "está usando sus guantes de ignición dentro de la casa?"

- Ah, gracias… – contesta Ed, extendiendo su mano para tomar el informe, pero Roy se lo impide levantándolo a una altura a la que Ed no lo alcanza – Coronel? Está intentando hacerme una broma?

La expresión de Roy sigue impasible, diferente a cuando pretende bromear sobre la estatura del rubio.

- Hay muchos enemigos en Central… – dice, sorprendiendo a Ed por su actitud inusual – Aunque proteja mi territorio y derrote a mis enemigos, es inútil… Está lleno de personas que piensan que pueden alcanzar un ascenso sólo a través de una guerra.

Ed escucha en silencio, mirando fijamente a Roy.

- Estoy preocupado de lo que esas personas harían si supieran lo que le ocurrió a tu cuerpo… – prosiguió Flame – Un Alquimista Estatal que desobedeció "esa" ley… Crees que es fácil ocultarlo? Ser tu aliado significa estar expuesto a esos riesgos. Conseguir este reporte es sólo una pequeña parte de ello…

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron enormemente de asombro ante esas palabras, aún sin responder.

- Si algún listillo se da cuenta que estoy consiguiendo trabajos que en su mayoría tratan sobre transmutación humana y la Piedra Filosofal, lo descubrirán enseguida… En especial la información sobre la piedra es considerada como de alto riesgo – Roy acerca su rostro al de Ed, enfrentando su mirada ónice a la dorada de Ed – Enfrento ese riesgo sin saber realmente qué me podría ocurrir… No crees que merezco algo a cambio por ello?

Roy acerca más su rostro al de Ed, dándole un beso. Ed responde intentando golpearlo, y retrocede cuando Mustang le deja.

- Hasta dónde quieres llegar? – Pregunta Ed, molesto.

- Quiero que a cambio me pagues con tu cuerpo – dice, mirándolo lascivamente.

- Tú… – Ed reacciona sorprendido – Quieres usarme para realizar experimentos en humanos?

- Realmente eres un niño que no comprende nada…

- Pues disculpa por ser sólo un niño!

- O quizás… Lo entiendes, pero intentas evadirme? – Roy toma una de las manos de Ed, arrinconándolo – Me refiero… A esto – Flame golpea uno de los pies de Fullmetal, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero Roy alcanza a tomarlo antes de caer al suelo. Luego le lanza contra un sofá, dejando el informe en una mesilla cercana y poniendo una de sus rodillas sobre la mano derecha de Ed, sujetándole de los hombros y subiéndose encima – Déjame mostrarte el precio de ponerse en peligro, alquimista Fullmetal…

- Bastardo! Suelta mi mano!

- Crees que dejaría libres tus manos en una situación como ésta?

- Aún tengo mis piernas! – Contesta Ed, empujando a Roy, quién sonríe burlonamente.

- Si no haces lo que digo, siempre puedo decirle a mis superiores sobre ti y sobre tu hermano…

- Eso no es justo!

- Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Personas que quieran saber sobre tus pecados hay suficientes. Si quieres que te ayude, seré igualmente culpable; tendré que cruzar un puente peligroso. Si escoges esto, quiero mi recompensa…

- Y…?

- Te lo diré una vez más: muéstrame tu valor utilitario Fullmetal, si quieres que yo guarde tu secreto…

- Mi… valor utilitario…?

- No serás más el perro de los militares; en lugar de eso, te convertirás en mi perro. Así es como funciona…

- Esa es una broma pesada, coronel…

- Si esto fuese una broma… – Roy besa el cuello de Ed – No sería capaz de hacer esto – al mismo tiempo que intenta desatar el cinturón de Ed, quién lo impide dándole un manotazo para alejarle. – Aún te resistes? Esto también es divertido.

Roy indica hacia el reporte que se encuentra en la mesilla.

- … Pero si forcejeas mucho, el reporte podría caer de la mesa y caer a la chimenea por accidente… O tal vez – Indicando sus guantes – podría encenderlo accidentalmente con éstos guantes. Entonces… Seguirás resistiéndote?

Edward mira pensativo el reporte, pensando en lo que podría significar. En las respuestas que podría contener... Finalmente prefiere rendirse ante las acciones de Mustang.

Roy comienza a abrazarlo, quitándole la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, mientras desliza sus manos por el torso de Ed. Desabrocha el cinturón, introduciendo su mano para alcanzar la intimidad de Fullmetal, masturbándole mientras le voltea, quedando tras él. Edward intenta concentrar sus pensamientos en el informe, dirigir su mirada hacia éste, mientras Mustang roba su inocencia; intenta concentrarse en mirar el condenado informe sobre la mesa, pero el dolor le impedía pensar.

Más tarde, Ed regresa a la posada donde aloja junto a Al.

- Ah! bienvenido de vuelta hermano! Llegas un poco tarde, pasó algo? Tu cabello está desordenado…

Ed no responde, simplemente se acerca a Al y le extiende el informe.

- Toma – Le dice mientras le entrega el sobre – no pude terminar de leerlo así es que conseguí una copia

- Ah… OK…

- Voy a dormir ahora, no me despiertes…

- De acuerdo – Contesta Al, mirando las páginas del informe – "Eh? Esto no parece como algo que mi hermano no pueda terminar de leer… Él es un lector veloz…"

Molesto, Ed lanza su abrigo sobre la cama, gritando insultos.

- He… Hermano?

- No es nada – contesta Ed, obviamente afectado.

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas finales:** Ufff! Resultó más difícil de lo que pensé, pero es entretenido intentar expresar dicha historia sólo en palabras. Y es que las imágenes ayudan mucho. Supongo que me demoraré un poco, porque es un poco trabajoso a pesar de que se me hace relativamente fácil traducir desde el inglés (idioma en el que está el scanlation que tengo) al español.

Como los capítulos son muy largos, pienso hacer dos capítulos de fanfic por capítulo de doujinshi.

Sin reviews no hay capítulo, ya saben la política de la casa. Y también que si me demoro es por culpa de mis estudios, que aunque no quiera tienen que estar primero.

Ya saben, si les gusta me dejan reviews y me hacen feliz n.n


	2. El Cuervo Negro y el Jardín Escarlata 2

Handsome & The Beast

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío, snif!

Segunda parte del primer capítulo de este doujinshi que me he decidido a _intentar_ traspasar al texto. Mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior, espero les guste.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"_**El Cuervo Negro y el Jardín Escarlata", segunda parte.**_

Otro viaje. El invierno aún dejaba sus huellas en los campos, cubriéndolos de blanca nieve que permitía a los niños jugar en ella a pesar del frío.

Cuando el tren llegó a la primera estación, los Elrics descendieron y se encontraron con un mensajero del cuartel de Central.

- ¿Un mensaje del coronel? – Pregunta Ed, recibiendo la carta. La abre, sin prestarle mucha atención; Al la toma y la lee en voz alta.

- Dice que tenemos que contactarlo lo más antes posible.

Alphonse decide entonces llamarle por teléfono, mientras Ed se queda a un lado, pensando, con los puños apretados.

- Eh? Material nuevo? Si queremos verlo? Por supuesto que iremos! Cuándo? – Alphonse concerta la reunión, para después colgar el teléfono y hablarle a Ed – Está listo. Vamos ahora, ¿Verdad hermano?

Edward recuerda lo sucedido la última vez. Él, recostado en el sofá, y Mustang de espaldas a su lado.

- "Si nuevamente encuentro algo útil te lo haré saber… Pero no te lo mostraré gratis. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Fullmetal?"

Los Elrics abordaron el tren nuevamente, con destino a Central. Ed estuvo muy callado durante todo el viaje, y al no saber el motivo de su silencio, Alphonse prefirió no decir palabra alguna.

Una vez que llegaron a Central, Alphonse rompió el silencio.

- Vamos a ver al coronel, hermano?

- No, hoy iremos primero a la posada! – exclama Ed, molesto.

- Porqué? Qué pasa?...

Ya estando en la posada, Edward se limitó a estar sentado sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana hacia la nada. Alphonse le miró extrañado "Realmente me pregunto qué le pasa… Usualmente él ya estaría ahí…"

- Hermano…

- Cállate!

- El coronel…

- Iré más tarde!

Luego Ed se quedó en silencio, volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia el exterior. Familias caminando, niños jugando… Tomó su reloj de plata, mirándolo fijamente, recordando aquella vez en que Al y él quemaron su casa. Ahí estaban los dos, frente al fuego que consumía todo, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano dándose seguridad. Aún eran muy niños.

Abrió el reloj, y ante él apareció lo que él mismo había tallado dentro: "Don't forget 3. Oct. 11". Lo volvió a cerrar, pensativo.

De pronto se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta, lo que llamó la atención de Al.

- Hermano…

- Al – dijo sin darle la cara, para luego de una pausa voltear y sonreír tontamente – Voy a ir donde el coronel…

- Ah! Yo también iré a… – Ed le interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar.

- No es necesario… Parece ser otro documento secreto que no podrás ver… Y – haciendo una pausa larga, suspirando – no te preocupes si me tardo.

Ed llegó hasta la casa del coronel, golpeando la puerta. Mustang se asomó a la ventana, sonriendo.

- Pensé que no vendrías… La puerta está abierta, así es que entra. Estoy en la habitación de la izquierda, en el segundo piso…

Cuando Ed llegó hasta la habitación indicada, Mustang aún permanecía cerca de la ventana.

- Pensé que no ibas a volver nunca más – Dijo Roy, desafiante.

- Yo también. Pensé mucho sobre ello – Respondió Ed, desviando la mirada – Es verdad que es bastante peligroso para ti el que nos ayudes… Y no quiero pagar con sexo aún cuando nosotros contamos contigo. Pero te necesitamos para conseguirnos la información… Tu posición y autoridad son…

"Las personas no pueden ganar nada sin dar algo a cambio. Si temes perder entonces no puedes ganar nada".

- No me quiero rendir – continúa Ed – no me importa qué debo hacer por ello… Así es que mientras quieras algo a cambio por tus servicios, no me importa pagarlo. Me convertiré en tu perro; y de esa forma ambos nos utilizaremos mutuamente. Cruzaré este peligroso puente contigo, coronel – Ed levanta la vista, mirándole desafiante – Comparado contigo, soy un niño que no conoce nada del mundo… Pero cuando un niño quiere algo, puede ser bastante temerario como para realizar una transmutación humana. Sólo quiero recordarte eso…

- Oh, ya veo – contesta Mustang, recordando la mirada de Ed cuando aún no obtenía sus automail – "son los mismos de aquella vez… Los ojos dorados desafiantes…"

- Si estás listo, entonces déjame comprobarlo… – prosigue Roy, indicando su cama – … Que estás bien preparado, alquimista Fullmetal… Y la seriedad de un niño.

Mientras Mustang comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de Ed, éste puso sus manos sobre su boca para silenciar los involuntarios gemidos.

- Qué pasa? Estás temblando – dice Mustang.

- cállate! – Roy toma las manos de Ed, aprisionándolas – Suéltame!! – Pero es silenciado con un beso.

- Parece que tanbién tendré que enseñarte a besar – Dice Mustang, algo burlón. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ed, acercándose – Abre tu boca…

- Sí – contesta Fullmetal, débilmente, para luego ser besado de forma intensa por Flame.

- Así es como lo debes hacer – murmura, mientras voltea a Ed, besando su cuello cerca del automail, obteniendo gemidos por parte de Ed.

"Desde aquél día, Mustang comenzó a llamar sorpresivamente seguido. ¿Desde cuándo es que tiene tanto acceso a material que sólo algunas personas pueden ver?" – se pregunta Al, pensativo – "Además parece bastante entusiasmado… O es sólo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre?... Y nunca me dejan entrar. Mi hermano regresa siempre antes del amanecer, y duerme como una piedra..."

- No me despiertes antes del mediodía, Al…

- Te quedaste despierto toda la noche otra vez? No es bueno perder tantas horas de sueño, hermano…

"Y yo intenté pasar por alto 'aquello' cada vez que él iba"

Al volteó a mirar a Ed, quién se movía dormido. Debido a su inquietud, el cobertor y las sábanas no cubrían más que sus pies.

- Ahhh… Nii-san siempre es inquieto para dormir – Al se acerca a cubrir a Ed, pero nota algunas marcas en sus brazos – ¿Eh? Picaduras de insecto? Eso pasa porque duerme expuesto!... En sus piernas también… Incluso en su estómago?... Es que pueden picar en un lugar cubierto por la ropa? En medio del invierno? Son realmente picadas de insecto?

"Nii-san, que siempre va solo donde el coronel… Nii-san, que siempre vuelve antes del amanecer con una expresión cansada… Porqué? Siempre regresa con su cabello húmedo, como si se hubiese duchado y nunca me pregunté el porqué… Es que es eso?..."

- Soy… Soy un idiota!

Alphonse corrió hasta el cuartel de Central, sin importarle el ruido que sus fuertes pasos hacían.

- "Porqué no me di cuenta antes? Nii-san!"

- Detente, está prohibido el paso – dice uno de los militares que vigilan la entrada del cuartel.

- Por favor, hágase a un lado!

Al siguió su camino, sin importar las sorprendidas miradas de los militares. Le venía siguiendo el guardia de la puerta.

- Hey! Detente un momento!

Alphonse abrió violentamente las puertas de la oficina de Mustang, sorprendiendo a éste y a sus subordinados.

- ¡CORONEL MUSTANG!

- Alphonse-kun? – Pregunta Hawkeye, mirándole extrañada. Alphonse simplemente pasa de largo, y toma a Mustang del cuello, arrinconándolo. Riza le apunta con sus armas, al igual que Jean Havoc – Alphonse-kun! Suelta de inmediato al coronel, por favor!

Aún rodeado por los aliados de Mustang, Al no lo suelta.

- Coronel… Gente como usted es… Usted… Mi hermano… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HA HECHO A MI HERMANO?!

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas finales:** Bien, primer capítulo completo. En el próximo, veremos qué ocurre con Mustang, con Al y con Ed, y cómo explica Roy este "pequeño" altercado con Aru.

Espero que éste fanfic les guste a quiénes hayan leído el doujinshi, y que a quiénes aún no lo hayan leído les de curiosidad por leerlo, especialmente por los dibujos de Bambi Takada.

PEERO!! Sin reviews no hay tercer capítulo. Y si hay reviews pero no actualizo, me perdonan pero son mis estudios, snif! Saben que me encantan los reviews y adoro premiar a los seguidores, así es que en ese caso ya no sería mi culpa.

Pues nada, un saludo a todos y nos leemos en el próximo.


	3. Tiresias

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío, snif!

Segunda parte del primer capítulo de este doujinshi que me he decidido a _intentar_ traspasar al texto.

Mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior, espero les guste.

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"_**Tiresias".**_

Edward, que se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento, despertó al sentir frío sobre su piel. Se percató entonces de las marcas que Mustang le había dejado la noche anterior. Miró para todos lados, extrañándose de que Alphonse no estuviese leyendo a su lado.

- ¿Al?

Ed volvió a echar una mirada a las marcas que le había dejado Roy.

- Ese bastardo… Me dejó marcado como si el mundo se fuese a acabar…

Una idea cruzó por su mente, ante lo cual decidió levantarse de la cama.

- Aru! ¿Es que fue al Cuartel de Central?

Mientras tanto, Al aún mantenía aprisionado a Mustang, apretando cada vez más su cuello.

- ¡Alphonse-kun! – Hawkeye mantenía apuntada su arma justo hacia donde se encuentra el sello de sangre en la armadura, aún así Alphonse no parecía intimidado. Fue entonces cuando Roy hizo un gesto para que sus subordinados bajaran sus armas, ante la sorpresa de éstos.

- Alphonse-kun… – Dijo finalmente Mustang, con calma y sangre fría, mirando a los ojos al chico de la armadura – ¿Pretendes que te explique la situación de tu hermano en frente de todos?

- Uh… – Alphonse duda un momento.

- Déjame ir – Continúa Mustang, consiguiendo sólo que Alphonse aumentara la presión en su cuello. Riza apuntó nuevamente, sin importar las órdenes que anteriormente había recibido. Y fue entonces que…

- ARU! – Edward se abre paso entre los militares, dispuesto a detener a Alphonse.

- Chibi… – murmura Havoc

- Edward-kun… – Riza se sorprende al verle.

- Al, déjale ir – Dice Ed, ignorando al resto.

- Pero… Pero él te…

- ¡SUÉLTALO DE UNA VEZ, ALPHONSE! – Exclama Ed, desesperado. Recién entonces Al libera a Mustang, quién cae un poco debilitado por la falta de aire.

- ¡Coronel! – Riza se acerca a ayudarle – Alphonse-kun… Dime qué fue todo eso…

- ... – Al se queda en silencio.

- Siento que hayamos causado tantos problemas – Edward se inclina respetuosamente – Al, vámonos…

- Hermano…

Edward se acerca a Alphonse, y colocando sus manos en la armadura, apoya su cabeza en el torso de Al, sin mirarle.

- Te lo explicaré todo en la posada… Vámonos ahora, Aru…

- Ok… – dice como única respuesta Al.

Edward se lleva tranquilamente a Alphonse de la mano, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

- Ni siquiera se enojó cuando lo llamé "chibi" – Murmuró Havoc.

- Los documentos con los que estaba trabajando están todos en el suelo… ¿Pueden recogerlos por mí, por favor?

- Coronel… – Dice Hawkeye, mientras recoge algunos de los documentos – Edward-kun es un caso aparte, pero Alphonse-kun no se enojaría por algo sin importancia – Hawkeye mira fijamente a Mustang – Qué demonios les hizo?

- Yo… Yo no hice nada malo – Contesta Mustang, sin mirar a Riza – Él empezó con este juego…

- Coronel!

Roy no dice nada, y cuando pretende arreglar su ropa, uno de los botones del cuello de su camisa se cae. Riza lo recoge y se lo entrega.

- Lo siento…

- Eh? – Riza le mira extrañada – ¿Por qué?

- No… No es nada… – mientras las marcas de los dedos de Alphonse se hacen visibles en su cuello.

Los demás siguen trabajando normalmente, mientras Mustang permanece sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- Un niño que se pone serio es realmente de temer – continúa Mustang – Eso es lo que él me dijo.

Y en la posada donde alojan Ed y Al…

- ¡¿Crees que voy a estar contento si te sacrificas a ti mismo para devolverme mi cuerpo?!

- No es algo tan grande como un sacrificio – contesta Ed, adoptando una actitud indiferente – Es sólo un trato…

- Si no empezaste esta relación por tu voluntad es casi tanto como un sacrificio! – Exclama Al.

- No es como me gustaría, pero voy donde el coronel porque yo estuve de acuerdo con ello…

- Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo!

- Phew… No es algo para ponerse tan serios… – dice Ed, pasando de la indiferencia a una actitud relajada – Sobre acostarme con el coronel… Bueno, de primero duele y después mis caderas duelen también, pero entretanto se siente bastante bien, además – Ante esto, Al comienza a hacer gestos de desesperación – Si despierto lo suficientemente temprano puedo ver la estúpida cara del bastardo mientras duerme, lo que es un extra muy especial… Es sólo la forma correcta de hacerse cargo del deseo sexual – Finaliza, sonriendo.

- Es como si mi hermano estuviera discretamente intentando cambiar el tema – murmura Alphonse, molesto – Mientras yo no estaba mirando, mi hermano se ha vuelto un adulto y me ha dejado atrás… Me siento solo; en esta armadura, ni siquiera puedo conseguir una novia…

- Vamos Al, no te enfades… Así son las cosas, así es que no te preocupes. Después de todo, lo que el coronel dijo también es cierto. Para él, este es el precio de cruzar un puente peligroso para ayudarnos a encontrar la Piedra Filosofal; no podemos hacer otra cosa que pagar…

- Pero… ¿Sólo tú, hermano?

- No serías un buen compañero de cama con ese cuerpo – dice Ed, tranquilamente.

- ¡Hermano! – exclama Al, avergonzado.

- Si hay algo que puedes hacer, para ayudar, te dejaré hacerlo cuando sea necesario, ok?

- Está bien…

Al toma una nota que había llegado hace poco.

- El coronel te solicita de nuevo… Esta noche?

- Pues entonces tendré que ir a venerar su estúpida cara – Contesta Ed, tomando su chaqueta.

- …

- Vamos Al, no te pongas así… Estoy bien – dice sonriendo – De verdad no es nada.

Al no contesta, mientras Ed cierra la puerta de la habitación tras de si, permaneciendo un rato de pie apoyado en ésta.

- Sí… No es nada. Estoy bien. Pensé que había perdido la capacidad de atraer y ser abrazado… Pero mi brazo derecho aún está aquí, al igual que mi pierna izquierda. Aún no he perdido nada… No todavía. Es por eso que estoy bien… Estoy bien…

Después de ello, se dirige hacia la casa de Mustang.

Roy y Ed se encuentran en la cama. Mustang indica las marcas que Alphonse dejó en su cuello.

- Las marcas que dejó tu hermano han tomado su tiempo para sanar… Es bastante problemático. Estaría feliz si te hicieras cargo de ello…

- Qué quieres que haga? – Pregunta Ed, observando el cuello de Mustang.

- Lámelas como un perro lo haría para que mejore – Dice Roy, acercando a Ed hacia si – Eres mi perro después de todo, verdad?... Si eres un perro tienes que seguir las órdenes de tu amo.

Edward simplemente obedece, lamiendo el cuello de Roy. Este continúa entrando en él, percatándose de que Fullmetal reprime sus gemidos.

- Si lo sientes, entonces exprésalo. De otra forma no es tan divertido… ¿O quieres que aumente la velocidad hasta que no puedas evitar gemir?

- Esto… También es una orden?

- sí…

Edward se queda en silencio un momento.

- Como ordene, coronel Mustang… – Edward deja de reprimir sus gemidos, mientras Mustang sigue teniendo sexo con él – "Escucharme a mí mismo… Es desagradable…" – Piensa Ed, pero llega a un punto en que no puede evitar gritar – Ah… Coronel… Aaaah!

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Mustang despierte, Ed toma una ducha y se retira sin despedirse. Cuando Roy despierta, se da cuenta de que Fullmetal se ha ido.

- Se fue? Qué absurdo… Aunque creo que de todas formas es mucho mejor que una mujer cargante…

Por su parte, Alphonse se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos.

- "No puedo concentrarme en el libro… El cielo del atardecer refleja su color violáceo en la nieve de las montañas; ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sentí el viento frío de un atardecer? Es extraño, ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo se siente el frío… Quizás por eso es que nii-san está con el coronel. Me pregunto qué expresión pondrá cuando abraza a mi hermano… Cómo luce nii-san en sus brazos..."

Alphonse terminó por imaginarlos juntos, lo cual de haber tenido cuerpo humano le hubiese dado escalofríos.

- "Ah… Nii-san, que parecía más lejano de ese tipo de amoríos… pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ser nii-san? ¿es que ese tipo de cosas no se hacen con una mujer? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!"

Al, en su confusión, termina dando vueltas por el suelo de un lado a otro. En ese momento llega Ed, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Aru en una actitud tan extraña.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Al?

- Ah! – Al deja de rodar por el suelo, sin ponerse de pie – bienvenido hermano!

- Aquí está el reporte de hoy – Dice Ed, extendiéndole el informe – El coronel dijo que lo quemáramos luego de haberlo leído…

- Ok…

- Bueno, entonces yo me voy a dormir. No me despiertes hasta el mediodía – Dice Ed, dirigiéndose a su cama. Al nota una marca en la nuca de su hermano, y Ed decide soltarse el cabello para cubrirla cuando nota la mirada del menor en ésta – ¿Qué?

- … Nada…

- Hm? Ahora voy a dormir…

Ed se acuesta, mientras Al se sienta a un lado a leer.

- "No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya lo puedo oír durmiendo… Ahora puedo relajarme y leer"

"Por la ventana puedo ver que afuera brilla la luz matutina… A lo lejos, el canto de un pájaro… Duerme bien, nii-san."

- "Para el almuerzo le compraré algo que le guste, así al menos podrá despertar de buena manera… Así podrá despertar y decir "buenos días!" con una sonrisa…"

Durante la tarde, Ed se dedicó a investigar en la biblioteca de Central. Se encontraba sentado sobre la escalera usada para alcanzar los libros de las estanterías más altas, y al acomodarse, tiró al suelo algunos libros que tenía a su lado.

- Oh, no! Ya hice un gran desorden…

Mientras Ed recogía los libros, apareció Hawkeye en la puerta. Ella fijó su mirada en la marca que Ed tenía en su cuello, recuerdo de la noche anterior con Mustang. Puso suavemente su dedo sobre ésta, llamando la atención de Ed.

- Teniente…

- Después de hacer "eso", debes tener cuidado con las marcas como ésta… Havoc y los demás te podrían molestar hasta el cansancio…

- Eh, ah, sí… – contesta Ed, nervioso.

- Nadie podría pensar que tu compañero es "esa" persona, pero de todas formas…

- Teniente…

- No pretendo cuestionar a quién él escogió para entibiar su cama mientras siga trabajando eficientemente – Edward sonríe ante el comentario, mientras la expresión de Hawkeye se vuelve más seria y dolida – Pero a veces hay ocasiones en que me pregunto "¿por qué no me escogió a mí como su compañera?"

- …

- Edward-kun… ¿Dormirías conmigo para molestarlo?

- Eh?

Los ojos castaños de Hawkeye se enfrentaron a los dorados de Edward. Las miradas permanecieron fijas por un momento, sin que nadie dijese nada.

- Sólo bromeaba. – Continúa Riza, rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Edward-kun, no sé qué tipo de trato tengas con él… Pero ¿realmente vale la pena prostituirte por ello?

Edward no contesta, mientras Riza se retira cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Temible… Pensé que estaba intentando matarme con la mirada – Murmura Ed, mientras las palabras de Hawkeye se le vienen a la mente – "Pero ¿realmente vale la pena prostituirte por ello?"

Edward da un golpe consu puño izquierdo en el suelo, mientras se lleva la mano derecha al pecho, como si algo le hubiese lastimado…

Roy se mira al espejo, chequeando su cuello.

- Finalmente se ha desvanecido – indicando la marca que le dejase Alphonse – Ese chico realmente me quería lastimar…

"La verdad es que quería terminar todo haciendo aquello"

_Flashback_

Roy se encuentra en la biblioteca de Central investigando, cuando llegan Hakuro y dos de sus subordinados. Roy le saluda formalmente y Hakuro le indica a sus acompañantes que se retiren, luego de lo cual Hakuro toma el rostro de Roy por la barbilla, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

_fin del flashback_

- "Deberías saberlo muy bien, puesto tu investigación se enfoca mucho en ello… En los peligros que conlleva la Piedra Filosofal. Este es un reporte de primera mano sobre los más oscuros sucesos ocurridos en Amestris. La piedra no sólo es peligrosa porque se pueda usar en transmutaciones humanas. Es tan peligrosa que pude sentirlo cuando apenas era un oficial de campo. Es por eso que te di algo de mi tiempo por el bien de mi propio cuerpo… Para hacerlo de la forma más horrenda que puedas imaginar"

- De la misma forma en que hay algo que tú quieres, también hay algo que yo quiero… No deberíamos preocuparnos por las apaciencias ¿no crees?...

"Un disparo que hace eco en el cielo azul…"

- Sé bien lo obstinado que eres… Pero no importa lo que te hice porque tú no quieres volver a ver mi rostro nunca más…

"Estoy dudando de mis decisiones? Más y más lejos…" – Roy piensa en Ed, y en Riza y Hughes.

- Pero… No pensé que serías capaz de aparecerte frente a mí de nuevo…

_Flashback_

- Coronel, qué les hizo a esos dos hermanos? – Pregunta Riza – Por favor cuéntemelo todo…

- Realmente no es mi culpa… Él es quién empezó esta relación, Teniente…

_fin del flashback_

"Una relación que desde el principio no debió haber existido…"

- Soy el único que quedó atrapado y envuelto en su seriedad.

"Pero ya que las cosas se dieron así te utilizaré al máximo y disfrutaré de esta relación…"

- Fullmetal, este es un juego… El primero que confunda esta relación con amor, pierde.

Mustang abre la ventana de su habitación, encontrando que en la entrada de su casa se entuentra Edward.

"¿Pero acaso no eres la última persona de la que podría esperar que fuera absorbida por este juego? Ambos deseamos una cosa por sobre todo en este mundo… Estamos completamente preocupados de nosotros mismos. Ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para engancharse de algo tan inútil como un amorío, ¿verdad?"

- Es por eso que mantendré esta relación contigo a la ligera…

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Perdón por el retraso, pero como dije en otro de mis fanfics, mi salud ha estado mala y encima he tenido cosas que hacer en la universidad, lo que me ha dejado menos tiempo para los fanfics, snif! Espero este capítulo un poquito más largo compense la demora.

Este es todo el segundo tomo del doujinshi, ya que consiste más en escenas que en diálogos, y es más breve, a diferencia del primero. Su pequeña dosis de RoyAi, y es que esta historia tiene de todo.

Por cierto, si quieren leer la versión original, pueden encontrar los scanlations en los archivos del livejournal Secret Garden, que se dedica a traducir doujinshis de Fullmetal Alchemist. Por ahí creo que circula también una versión en español del scanlation, pero sinceramente ahora no recuerdo el nombre del grupo (y es que yo sólo la tengo en inglés T.T); después de todo la idea de escribir este fic es que les entren ganas de leer el doujinshi (que obviamente es mil veces mejor que esto, snif!)

Ya saben, que sin reviews no hay capítulos y que si me demoro es por mis estudios. Gracias por los reviews y favorites, y en cuanto a los reviews anónimos, me gustaría que me dejaran un mail o algo para contactarme, ok?

Y lo digo una y otra vez: la idea no me pertenece, y nunca he dicho que sea mía, simplemente es un homenaje a esta genial obra de fans.

Nos leemos.


	4. Dos aves que devoran sus cabezas 1

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Primera parte del tercer capítulo de este doujinshi que me he decidido a _intentar_ traspasar al texto para que haya más gente que conozca este excelente fanwork.

Mismas advertencias de siempre, espero que este capítulo les guste.

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"_**Dos aves que se comen la cabeza mutuamente" Primera parte.**_

- Ah! Coronel!

A cada movimiento que Mustang realizaba, arrancaba un gemido por parte de Ed. Le tenía a su merced, moviéndose sobre él, penetrándole sin pensar en nada que no fuese satisfacer su propia lujuria.

- Fullmetal…

Le aplastaba contra la cama. En cierto momento, Mustang cambió ligeramente su posición, y al penetrarle hizo contacto con una zona sensible en su interior.

- Ah! No… No ahí… – dijo Ed, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas.

- Ah, te dí en un punto sensible?

Edward no respondió, limitándose a voltear su rostro hacia un lado.

- Ya veo…

Mustang tomó las piernas de Ed, abriéndolas un poco más y penetrándole con más fuerza para alcanzar de nuevo ese punto sensible, a pesar de los reclamos de Ed, mientras Flame acercaba sus labios al torso del rubio.

- Ah, no… Dete… Esper… BASTA YA! – Exclama Ed, alejando con sus manos el rostro de Roy.

Ante esto, Mustang simplemente tomó las manos de Ed, mirándolo fijamente.

- Traspasaste tus límites, Fullmetal – replica, mientras con una mano sujeta las muñecas de Ed para continuar con el mismo ritmo.

- No, ese lugar es… realmente… realmente… Coronel! Ah!

Mustang siguió rozando ese lugar en su interior, arrancándole gemidos que repentinamente fueron acallados con un beso brusco y duro. Ed respondió mordiendo a Roy. Entonces, Roy dejó a Ed.

- Qué cruel… me mordiste…

- Es porque me besaste de una forma extraña…

Luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, Ed decide hablar.

- Hay algo que me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué yo? Si los rumores son ciertos, entonces tú eres bastante popular, verdad? He escuchado que puedes regodearte de tanto donde elegir. Yo sé que este es el precio por cruzar ese puente peligroso, pero no sería más divertido hacerlo con una mujer?

- "Pensé que no preguntaría eso, pero no hay forma en que pueda decirle la verdad…" – Piensa Mustang, para luego responder – Las mujeres son bastante más peligrosas de lo que puedas creer. Ellas ríen y sonríen, y derraman veneno de esos labios. Mientras susurran palabras de amor intentan obtener algo de información de mi parte para luego venderla por dinero…

- Quieres decir, espías?

- Tengo la confianza de que no dejaré escapar ningún secreto mientras estoy en la cama, pero aún así – mientras piensa "aunque esto también es cierto" – si alguien rompe mi cuello mientras duermo, sería desastroso – explicando mientras hace algunos movimientos con sus brazos – Algo como esto, quebrando mi cuello con sus manos mientras me abrazan durante el clímax…

Edward no hace ningún comentario, limitándose a mirarle.

- Comparando, tenerte a ti de compañero es mucho más cómodo en muchos sentidos…

Más tarde, Edward se encuentra tomando una ducha, aún en casa de Mustang.

- "Tal vez debería quebrar su cuello mientras duerme…" – Piensa mientras se relaja bajo el agua. Luego de la ducha, se limita a trenzar su cabello, a vestirse y a retirarse sin despedirse de Roy.

Al salir de la habitación, ve una puerta entreabierta de una habitación contigua. Con cuidado decide entrar, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de libros y un escritorio.

- Su estudio…

Decide explorar un poco, mirando los libros que ahí se encuentran. Toma uno de los libros en los estantes, comprobando que son todos de alquimia.

- Vaya, qué asombrosa colección de libros sobre alquimia ígnea – murmura, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el escritorio – Así es que él "estudia sobre alquimia" aquí… Cuesta imaginarlo…

Al día siguiente, a medio día Ed sigue durmiendo. Aún así, Alphonse le habla.

- Nii-san, voy a comprar tu almuerzo!

Al sale de la posada, y mientras camina pensando qué puede comprar para Ed, se encuentra en la calle con Mustang, quién hablaba con una mujer.

- Coronel!

Roy se despide de la dama, y se acerca a Alphonse tranquilamente.

- La última vez que nos vimos fue ese día en que nos causaste algunos problemas, cierto Alphonse-kun? Estoy esperando a alguien hoy así es que me disculpas? – Dice, alejándose.

- Coronel… – Mustang detiene sus pasos – La marca en su cuello ya se borró? – Mustang no responde, y ambos permanecen de espaldas al otro – Seguiré en silencio mientras mi hermano me pida que lo haga… Pero no aceptaré la relación que ambos tienen. Además, aún no lo he perdonado. Si usted lastima a mi hermano aún más entonces definitivamente no voy a perdonarlo.

- Bien. Entonces vamos a mantenerlo oculto en nuestros corazones, naturalmente… – responde mustang, volteando – cuando llegue el momento tampoco me quedaré tranquilo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tener cuidado de no matarte mientras estés buscando venganza. Y sabes algo?

- Qué ocurre? – responde Al, nervioso.

- No importa cuán cansado esté, Fullmetal nunca duerme a mi lado. Siempre regresa a ti antes de dormir… No deja que piense que a mi lado se siente seguro de relajarse y dormir…

Mustang simplemente agita su mano en señal de despedida y se va.

Cuando Al regresa de comprar encuentra a Ed vomitando sobre el lavamanos.

- Ya llegué Nii-…

- "Maldición, qué humillante" – Piensa Ed.

- Nii-san, pasa algo? Estabas vomitando…

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien…

- ¿Puedes comer tu almuerzo?

"Después de tener ese tipo de sueños con el coronel siempre pasa lo mismo. Cierto es que mientras lo estamos haciendo es como si me desconectara, pero… Pero muy en el fondo una parte de mi rechaza esta relación antinatural"

Más tarde, Ed se encuentra apoyado en la ventana, pensando.

- Dime Al… Qué te parece si visitamos la aldea Reetes de nuevo mañana? Encontré algo interesante sobre las ruinas que hay ahí…

- Ehhh? Pero yo también leí los documentos del coronel y no leí nada sobre eso...

- No en esos – indicando los papeles que tiene Al en sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa – En éstos – mostrando otros libros que Al no había visto antes.

- Eh, y éstos? Tienen reportes ultra secretos!

- Los tomé de la biblioteca del coronel – contesta Ed.

- Ack!

- Cuando está dormido, no despierta fácilmente…

Ambos se ríen de forma cómplice, chocando sus manos entusiasmados.

- Hey, y si los vendemos a una tienda de libros usados después de leerlos? – sugiere Ed, vivaracho como siempre.

- Eh… mejor que no…

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de Central…

- Roy Mustang reportándose – dice, entrando a la oficina del general Hakuro.

- Buen trabajo – contesta Hakuro, entregándole un informe a Mustang.

- Esto es…

- Tal como parece, alguien ha estado contrabandeando contenedores militares de rifles. Dentro de lo posible, me gustaría que este caso fuese manejado de forma no oficial a ser posible esta noche. – Hakuro mira fijamente a Roy – Hemos estado vigilando su guarida desde ayer. Tenemos que movernos rápido antes que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia y capturarlos de inmediato.

- ¿Puedo contar con el siguiente equipo para manejar esto de forma no oficial? – Contesta Mustang, entregando una lista.

- Tu tropa consiste en dos Alquimistas Estatales… Eso es bastante exagerado, no crees? Veamos si puedes cumplir esta misión antes de que algún extraño se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre… Puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad Alquimista Flame?

- _"Esto significa que sería contraproducente para él si sus colegas se percatan de lo que sus subordinados hacen"_ – Piensa Mustang – _"Además, pedirme que haga esto, es…" _– Mustang hace el saludo militar, respondiendo a Hakuro – A sus órdenes señor! Lo manejaré con discreción. Con su permiso – Mustang se da la media vuelta para retirarse, pero cuando está por salir es rodeado por los brazos de Hakuro, que se apoyan en la puerta.

- Espera! – Hakuro habla en voz baja, casi susurrando, al oído de Roy – Has estado actuando extraño últimamente… me pregunto qué planeas…

Mustang no responde.

- La Piedra Filosofal… Me he enterado de que pareces muy interesado en ver documentos relacionados con eso. Si escribes una solicitud formal para leerlos está bien, pero… – El tono de Hakuro se vuelve amenazante – Aún cuando no soy un alquimista, sé lo que esa piedra puede hacer. Además, circulan muchas leyendas sobre ello… Si un alquimista como tú pone sus manos en esa piedra podría tomar esta nación, ¿no lo crees?... Soy parte de este ejército y un seguidor del Führer; yo lo dudaría antes de pensar en hacer eso.

Hakuro se aleja un poco de Mustang, adoptando una actitud normal.

- Bueno, me gustaría ver esa lealtad en su actitud, Coronel Mustang… Como prueba de ello, ¿Lamería mis zapatos?

- ¿Hm? – Roy no responde nada, mientras mira fijamente a Hakuro…

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Por mi parte he tenido un poco menos de trabajo en la universidad y aunque sigo medio mal de salud, que se joda porque aparte de que es un daño que no se va a quitar, los venen… los medicamentos que me dan me mantienen estable.

Me costó comenzar este capítulo, y es que no hallaba cómo explicar la situación en que se encontraban Ed y Roy =_= , pero después se me ocurrió y pude continuar.

Algo que se me ha olvidado aclarar. Yo no traduzco todo palabra por palabra, sino que busco la traducción que más se ajuste al sentido que tiene lo que está escrito en inglés. Es por eso que si alguien compara la versión en inglés con ésta traducción puede que encuentre que algunas frases tengan palabras diferentes a las que están en el doujinshi, pero que si las leen con atención en el fondo dicen lo mismo.

Ahora, respuestas a reviews! (ahhh! Siempre había querido hacer esto :P)

**Camus Shesard:** Espero te haya llegado el mail donde te daba una dirección. Y claro, la gracia de este fic es que con leerlo les pique la curiosidad de leer el doujinshi, que incluso a mí que soy más fan del Elricest me gustó muchísimo, quedan muy OTP en esta historia. Sino, lo intentamos de nuevo.

**Arthemise BlackRose:** No lo consideré necesario puesto no estoy "apoderándome" del trabajo sino instando a que busquen y bajen la versión original. Lamento si te molestó y si eres parte del staff de alguno de ellos, pero la intención es sólo divulgarlo, mil disculpas!

**Murtilla: **Me alegro que te gustara. A mí me gusta tu nick, es que adoro las bayas ;)

**Hermachis: **Claro, mi intención es hacer algo fiel al original, y me alegro que te guste aún cuando te has leído el doujin. Lo de los términos japos, es una muletilla que se pega de tanto oír a Alphonse en la versión original (y a mí que me gusta poner "Aru" en vez de "Al" porque suena más tierno :3). Pero como la gracia es que se entienda, sólo pondré lo justo y necesario. Mi salud es así, qué le vamos a hacer, ya me referí a eso pero me mantengo con ánimos :)

**Arwen PS: **Tengo una dirección, pero prefiero pasártela por mail más que nada porque acá cuesta dejar direcciones web T_T, me mandas un privado con tu mail y te la envío. Yo he encontrado el doujinshi principal entero (8 capítulos), y una de las dos partes del capítulo 9, que es un extra. Por ahí hay una página que tiene UNA TONELADA de doujinshis escaneados y _scanlated_, pero justamente no tienen disponible (aún) Hermaphrodite. Aunque lo que hay no tiene desperdicio :P

**Necromancer Doll: **Lo mismo que a Arwen PS, me mandas un mensaje privado con tu mail y te doy una page, es lo más fácil para mí.

Y bueno, después de este laaargo _ending talk_, saludos a todos y dejen reviews, los agradezco mucho!


	5. Dos aves que devoran sus cabezas 2

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Ah! corregí un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior, aunque no cambia en nada lo sucedido. Es sólo que se me repitió una frase :P

Y esta es la segunda parte del tercer capítulo, y es aquí donde las cosas se ponen serias, incluso peligrosas.

Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre. Ahora al fic.

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"_**Dos aves que se comen la cabeza mutuamente" segunda parte.**_

Mustang pasa por la oficina de sus subordinados mientras se dirige a la suya propia

- Teniente Havoc, llame a Breda, Fuery y Falman a mi oficina! Teniente Hawkeye, venga conmigo…

- Sí señor! – Asienten ambos.

Una vez en la oficina de Mustang, Riza tiene en sus manos el informe de misión.

- Esto es…

- Un perro de los militares tiene puesta una correa… Y tira de la correa de otro perro para sentirse a gusto. Es absurdamente divertido. – Riza prefiere no hacer comentario alguno – Llamen al alquimista Fullmetal.

Roy piensa en Alphonse, y en lo que éste le dijo cuando se encontraron anteriormente.

- "Creo que me hice de un enemigo innecesario"

Edward se encuentra haciendo su equipaje para partir al día siguiente, cuando llega un soldado a su posada.

- Una llamada del coronel? Sólo mi hermano? – Pregunta Alphonse, suspicaz.

- No te preocupes. A pesar de ser el coronel, ni siquiera él me llamaría al cuartel para "eso"…

Rato después Edward se presenta en el cuartel, en la oficina de Mustang.

- Edward Elric reportándose!

- Llegas tarde! – Dice Mustang, rodeado de sus subordinados – Ya que estamos todos, pasaré a explicar la operación.

Durante la asignación, Ed siente la mirada de Riza sobre si, poniéndolo nervioso.

- … Y eso es todo sobre la operación. – Dice Roy – Entre nuestros objetivos se supone que hay un alquimista, es por eso que solicité a otro más aparte de mí. Alquimista Fullmetal, tienes órdenes de venir con nosotros. Creo que lo sabes de antemano, pero no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta. Es posible que tengas que matar personas…

- Como ordene, Coronel Mustang…

- Nos encontraremos a las 1800. Asegúrense de moverse de acuerdo al nivel de confidencialidad de esta misión. Esta es la razón por la cual iremos en un número reducido; sólo convoqué a aquellos en los que realmente confío.

Havoc murmura por lo bajo.

- Esto significa que quiere demostrarlo a sus superiores, eh?

- No sólo eso – responde Falman – Con esta cantidad limitada de personal, quiere decir que si el coronel falla la misión será su responsabilidad. Probablemente sea una orden de arriba…

- OK, pueden retirarse – ordena Mustang – no dejen que las personas que trabajan aquí noten que nos estamos organizando. Puede haber informantes entre ellos…

Todos proceden a retirarse. Antes de que Edward se vaya, Roy le entrega un uniforme.

- Toma Fullmetal…

- Un uniforme? No quiero usarlo.

- Usa al menos la chaqueta. La operación será durante la noche, y no creo que quieras ser confundido con un enemigo y resultar herido, verdad? Por eso el uniforme.

- A la orden!

_**1800. Barracas. **_

- Oh! – Havoc llama la atención de sus compañeros, instándolos a que miren a Edward – Miren… Los alquimistas estatales obtienen el rango de Mayor.

- Ed es nuestro superior? – comenta Breda.

- Por favor guíenos, mayor! – dice Havoc a Edward, mientras Breda ríe de buena gana.

- "_se están burlando de mi"_ – Piensa Ed, mientras es molestado por los dos soldados.

- Hey, mantengan la compostura, estamos en medio de una misión – Dice Falman.

- No creo que ninguno de ellos vaya a rendirse, pero si lo hacen deberemos actuar de acuerdo a las reglas. Nuestro objetivo es capturarlos vivos. Si se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia quizás comience un tiroteo. Si eso llegase a pasar, no tengan compasión.

- A la orden!

- Fullmetal, no importa que seas un alquimista estatal, aún eres un niño que no ha sido entrenado en este tipo de operaciones, así es que no actúes precipitadamente. Estás aquí básicamente como un respaldo, y para observar y aprender.

- ¿Cuál es la especialidad del otro alquimista? – pregunta Edward.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no tenemos mucha información. Su segundo nombre parece ser "Alquimista Waterstring*"…

- Qué? No saber nada del oponente es lo mismo que decir "muere!"

- Tal vez eso es lo que ellos quieren – contesta Mustang, ante la sorpresa de Edward – Fullmetal, si eres atacado no dudes… Ello podría costarte la vida. No morirás hasta conseguir tu objetivo, no es verdad?

_"Tienes un objetivo tan grande que eres capaz de ofrecerme tu cuerpo para lograrlo… Por eso, no mueras…"_

Riza, desde el techo de una de las barracas se encuentra como francotiradora. En eso recibe un mensaje.

- Si intentan escapar por detrás, no te preocupes…

- OK – responde Riza, pero luego nota que alguien la ha visto – Coronel, se han percatado de nuestra presencia!

Edward logra ver algo inusual. Un grupo de militares, liderados por una mujer, inicia el ataque, pero el equipo de Mustang no puede verles.

- Luz de una transmutación?

- Cúbranse todos! – Ordena Mustang, mientras que comienzan los ataques. Havoc resulta levemente rasguñado en un brazo por un hilo de agua.

- Agua… Cuerdas de agua!

- Alquimista Waterstring, qué nombre más adecuado… En un instante ella puede formar hilos de agua milimétricamente finos… Cuando ella transmuta el agua en el aire, hace un leve sonido… Como si tocara las cuerdas.

Mustang hace un movimiento con su mano, como cuando él ataca con su alquimia ígnea. Pero no ocurre aparentemente nada.

- No se pongan enfrente mío – dice, manteniendo a sus aliados tras él – O los hilos los pueden matar.

- _"Ya veo" – _Piensa Ed, observando – _"Esto funciona de manera similar a su alquimia de fuego, por lo que él puede disolver los hilos instantáneamente. Es la silenciosa pelea de dos alquimistas del mismo nivel…"_

_"El Alquimista Flame enciende el agua al mismo tiempo que el otro alquimista la transmuta… Pero cuando Flame ataca, es al mismo tiempo contraatacado con agua._

_Las personas comunes sólo pueden sentir esta lucha… Entre estas viejas paredes de las barracas ambos alquimistas enfrentan sus grandes habilidades. En este momento, el balance es tan delicado como el caminar por el filo de una espada…"_

- _"El balance… será alterado…"_ AHORA! – Edward realiza una transmutación y Waterstring resulta atacada por su propia técnica, al igual que sus aliados.

- ATAQUEN! – Ordena Mustang, y Waterstring es capturada junto a algunos de sus aliados.

Edward es abordado por un enemigo, pero él logra reducirlo. Havoc corre hacia él al escuchar un disparo.

- Mayor! Se encuentra bien?

- Por supuesto! Quién crees que soy? – contesta Edward. De repente nota un aroma extraño en el aire – este olor… es el olor de la carne humana quemándose! – Ed dirige su mirada hacia otro sector de las barracas, viendo un gran incendio.

Mustang regresa desde ese sector, con la mirada baja.

- Alguien murió? – Pregunta Ed.

- Maté a tres de ellos – Contesta Roy.

- No sientes nada cuando matas gente con tu alquimia?

- Ya he bloqueado ese tipo de sentimiento… He matado demasiadas personas. No me importa si me desprecias pero – Mustang le da la espalda a Edward – Deja de compadecerte de mí…

Mustang voltea, percatándose de una herida en el hombro izquierdo de Edward.

- Resultaste herido? Dudaste?

Edward baja la mirada.

- … Yo no quiero matar.

Mustang le mira fijamente.

- Eso no es algo que una persona que se ha unido al ejército por voluntad propia debería decir…

- La alquimia no es una herramienta para matar personas!

- Qué palabras más hermosas dices – Mustang toma a Edward por el cuello de la chaqueta – No dijiste que no te importaba qué tendrías que hacer para alcanzar tu objetivo, verdad? Que no te importa qué ocurra contigo, no es acaso ese el camino que escogiste?

- Yo… – Ed mira desafiante a Roy – NO CAERÉ TAN BAJO!

Ambos intercambian miradas durante un rato. Mustang piensa en las personas a las que ha matado, y a las humillaciones a las que sus superiores lo someten… Lanza a Edward al suelo, y se ubica sobre él, ante el asombro de sus subordinados.

- QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! – Exclama furioso, para luego soltar a Ed, quién no baja su mirada – … Ayer… Encontraste un libro bastante viejo sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Vas a venir esta noche, verdad? – dice Mustang, sonriendo.

Ed se sorprende, pero luego simplemente responde.

- Sí… Por supuesto que vendré…

Y en casa de Mustang…

- Ah!

- No te muevas de esa forma! – Mustang tiene a Edward abrazado por detrás, con el brazo de automail tras su espalda – tu automail… se puede dañar…

- _"este bastardo… cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya esta noche?"_

Mustang muerde la parte baja de la nuca de Edward, mientras continúa penetrándolo. Después que se detiene un momento, vuelve a entrar en el cuerpo de Ed.

- Aún quieres más? Ya basta! – Reclama Fullmetal.

- Qué palabras más rebeldes…

Mustang pone uno de sus brazos alrededor de la boca de Ed, para acallarle y seguir con lo suyo. Edward acaba rindiéndose, cerrando sus ojos mientras lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, ante lo cual la expresión de Mustang cambia.

- Ya volví!

Edward entra en la habitación, y Al nota los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Ed.

- _"Rastros de lágrimas…? Mi hermano, que nunca llora, sin importar qué ocurra…?"_ – Al, molesto, está a punto de salir – Voy donde el coronel a discutir por esto! – por lo bajo – Le dije que no le iba a perdonar más!

- Espera, espera! – Ed le detiene antes de que Alphonse avance más – No compliques más las cosas – Ed sonríe como una forma de calmar a Al – Estoy bien, en serio. Es sólo que complacerle fue más difícil que otras veces…

- Ah – Al comienza a murmurar – Difícil de complacer? Por alguna razón nii-san parece distante…

- Ey, hazme caso – dice Ed por lo bajo, para después hablar normalmente – Me voy a dormir – Le entrega un libro – Este es el libro para hoy… No me despiertes hasta la tarde – de nuevo murmurando – si me despiertas antes te mato…

Edward se acuesta y se abraza de la almohada, pensando.

- _"Al final terminó tomándome ocho veces… Vaya tipo, perder la calma de esa forma..."_

_"Después de eso, terminé pensando que él es lindo…"_

- Vaya error de por vida… ¡Maldición! – Pensó Ed.

_"Ese día… Fue la primera vez que me dormí pensando en el coronel… Fue la primera vez que pensé en el coronel como __**persona**__"_

Edward y Mustang se encuentran en casa de este último, en su dormitorio, haciendo _aquello_ que ya se había vuelto un hábito. De repente, Ed puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy, abrazándolo. Aquél gesto llamó la atención de Flame.

- Esta es la primera vez que me abrazas. Qué te dio?

- Nada en especial – contestó Ed.

Al día siguiente, en el cuartel…

- Ah, coronel… Últimamente no ha habido llamadas de chicas… Hay alguien en especial? – Pregunta Havoc.

- Alguien especial? Sí y no.

- Entonces finalmente encontró una amante maravillosa? – Pregunta Jean, interesado.

- Amante? Creo que no precisamente…

- Pero si no es una amante, entonces…?

Riza observa con una expresión seria mientras le entrega los documentos a Mustang para que los firme.

- Podríamos definirla como una concubina conveniente – contesta Roy, sonriendo ligeramente.

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola a todos! Antes de pasar a los comentarios personales, una aclaración sobre el fic.

_***Alquimista Waterstring:**_ _El segundo nombre del enemigo, vendría siendo algo como "cuerdas de agua". En el original es __**Waterkoto**__, en referencia al instrumento japonés de cuerda llamado precisamente __**koto**__._

Ahhh… Ya quisiera salir de clases en la universidad. Una, porque no me llevo con mis compañeros de curso y dos porque estoy más pendiente de que quiero ver todas las series que me he conseguido y de un cosplay que planeo hacer el 21 de diciembre. Voy a ir de Ed, así es que espero no encontrarme con algún cosplayer de Roy, porque después de leer Hermaphrodite y tanto RoyEd me daría mala espina :P (Y porque Roy, incluso fuera de doujinshi, sigue siendo un sinvergüenza. Preferiría encontrarme con Al! [Elricest addiction])

Imagino lo que muchs están pensando sobre Mustang… y no es por defenderle (por mi que fuera Ed el seme :P), pero digamos que tiene motivos para comportarse de tal manera. Y respecto de Ed, pues el pobre todavía tiene que pasar por una prueba aún más dificil con respecto a esta "relación" que mantiene con Roy, y cuando ocurra, las cosas se van a poner cuesta arriba.

Ya empecé el siguiente capítulo, aunque yo creo que como se viene una semana de exámenes me voy a demorar un poco en terminarlo.

Y ahora… ¡Respuestas a los reviews!

_**Murtilla:**_ Es que yo soy como animal para comer bayas, me fascinan! (y la mermelada de murtilla es deliciosa) La verdad es que en el doujinshi no se explicita si Roy hace lo mismo que Ed para obtener lo que desea. Sí se da a entender que es constantemente humillado por sus superiores y obligado a realizar misiones peligrosas. Decir más sería spoiler del doujin, aunque saliéndome del argumento no me extrañaría que así fuera (me acordé de un doujinshi en que Roy se viste de enfermera y de sirvienta para Bradley y para Hakuro respectivamente…)


	6. Por mi cuenta

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Cuarto capítulo del doujinshi, sexto del fanfic. Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre. Ahora al fic.

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"_**Por mi cuenta"**_

Roy y Ed en casa de Mustang, en la sala de estar. Mustang besa a Edward, quién no cierra sus ojos mientras es besado.

- Te has vuelto bastante bueno besando.

- Gracias a ti – contesta Ed, sin entusiasmo.

Mustang arrincona a Ed contra la puerta mientras introduce su mano en el pantalón de Fullmetal, a pesar de los reclamos de éste.

- Espera! No aquí! Coronel…

Mustang no responde y se limita a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, para luego entrar en él sin preparación alguna.

- No… ah… Espe… nnnaaah!

- Te gusta? – Pregunta Roy, mientras apoya la espalda de Ed contra la puerta.

Edward no responde, simplemente le mira muy serio.

- Y pones esa cara… Acaso olvidas que sé tu punto débil? Si te doy ahí, cuánto más serás capaz de mantener esa expresión?

Roy comienza a moverse, obteniendo como única respuesta los gemidos de dolor y placer de Ed. Éste se abraza de Flame, intentando soportar.

- _"Tener que soportar algo como esto… Ciertamente es terrible, pero… Cada vez que recuerdo cómo lucía su espalda aquella vez…"_

_**[Flashback]**_

_- … Deja de compadecerte de mi…_

_**[Fin del flashback]**_

_- "No puedo rechazarlo…"_ – Mientras se aferra con más fuerza a la espalda de Roy.

Luego de un rato, Roy deja a Edward tirado en el suelo, con la ropa totalmente desordenada, mientras él arregla su propia vestimenta despreocupadamente.

- No debimos haber ensuciado el piso – refiriéndose a una salpicadura de semen en el suelo – sigamos en mi cama… Obviamente puedes caminar por tus propios medios, verdad?

Edward no contesta, pero le mira desafiante mientras se levanta del suelo por si mismo, siguiéndolo hasta el dormitorio.

Tres de la madrugada. Mustang duerme apaciblemente, y Ed le queda mirando un momento.

- Roy Mustang….

Luego toma su ropa, siguiendo la rutina de dirigirse al baño a ducharse e irse.

En la posada, al día siguiente…

- Nii-san, luces más pálido de lo normal… Estás bien? Tienes que ir a dejar unos documentos hoy al mediodía. Sólo quedan dos horas, pero deberías intentar dormir otro poco.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Qué lees?

- Hehehe… Una novela romántica

Ed simplemente pone una expresión de disgusto.

- Ya estás acostumbrado a ello – continúa Al – así es que permíteme. Cuando recupere mi cuerpo quiero flirtear con una chica… me pregunto cómo será mi primer beso…

- Un beso es simplemente baboso, pegajoso y desagradable – contesta Ed, algo cabreado.

- … - Al voltea hacia donde se encuentra su hermano – Es que no tienes sueños?

- _"Y quién tendría ese tipo de sueños con el coronel como compañero?"_

Al continúa soñando, mientras Ed lo ignora.

- Ahh, pero el primero debe ser…

- _"Me pregunto… de todas formas, cuándo fue mi primer beso? Cuándo fue la primera vez que el coronel me tomó? Tampoco puedo recordar cómo terminó… Pero me besó esa vez? Y la próxima vez que vaya donde el coronel? Ah! no puedo recordar! A pesar de que mi primera vez fue con ese bastardo!"_

- _"Ahh… Parece que nii-san está preocupado por algo…"_

Edward mira sobre su maleta, en donde se encuentran algunos libros. Entre ellos, el que había sacado la otra vez de la biblioteca personal de Mustang; Edward lo toma, poniéndose a leer en la cama.

- Nii-san, aún no has devuelto ese libro? – comenta Al – Es el que tomaste en secreto…

- Lo llevaré de vuelta la próxima vez – Dice Ed, cuando algo le llama la atención. Un círculo de transmutación dibujado en el libro, junto a unas notas – Ah!

_"Las notas del coronel… La letra del coronel… Ah, sí. Realmente no sé nada sobre el coronel. Me he estado preguntando esto de vez en cuando. Sobre el coronel. ¿Qué tipo de persona es él? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Qué hacen sus padres? Incluso a pesar de que estamos haciendo algo así, no sé nada sobre él… _

_Conozco su rostro durmiendo pero no tengo idea de por qué quiere desesperadamente ser ascendido… ¿Cómo conoció a la Teniente Hawkeye y a los demás?¿Qué tipo de vida ha llevado hasta ahora?"_

Más tarde, Edward recorre los pasillos del cuartel de Central. Pero se siente mal, y avanza apoyándose de los muros de los pasillos.

- _"Si Havoc y los otros me encuentran así, no puedo pensar en una buena excusa… Uh… Esto no es bueno. Me tiemblan las piernas._

_Debo regresar luego a mi habitación… No, no quiero que Al se de cuenta… Si él se percata irá a donde el coronel amenazándolo de muerte._

_La cabeza me da vueltas… Mi cuerpo está afiebrado pero estoy sudando frío…"_

Edward se sienta en el suelo apoyado en la pared. Es así como le encuentra Riza Hawkeye, quién pasaba por ahí.

- Teniente…

- ¿Edward-kun? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- _"Ella es la única persona que sabe sobre esto además de el coronel y Aru…"_

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Ayer fui donde el coronel – Comienza Ed, casi a punto de llorar – Últimamente, ha sido bastante violento… No utiliza preservativo y directamente… Lo siento, sé que no estoy en condiciones de decir esto pero no hay nadie con quién pueda hablar más que con usted…

Riza le mira triste y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, mientras Ed se apoya en ella.

- Ayúdeme… Perdóneme, perdóneme teniente… – Por única respuesta, Hawkeye abraza a Ed.

Mientras tanto, Havoc va a dejar a Mustang a su casa.

- Mañana vendré por usted nuevamente…

- Gracias.

Mustang entra a su casa, y al dejar su chaqueta sobre la cama, encontró un cabello dorado en ella.

- … Rubio? Es de Fullmetal? – dice, mirándolo.

_"Por qué tus manos se aferraron a mi espalda? Entre nosotros no existe más que un contrato, ¿Verdad? ambos tenemos nuestras manos llenas de nosotros mismos, no tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo más…_

_Así es que no actúes como si existiese algo de afecto entre nosotros dos…"_

En ese momento, de entre unos libros que había en su habitación, cae una fotografía de Maes. Mustang se queda mirando, mientras Hughes en la fotografía sonríe alegremente.

- _"Hubieses estado furioso si te hubieses enterado de esto… Me hubieses preguntado qué demonios estoy haciéndole a un niño._

_Desde el momento en que lo conocí por vez primera, nunca lo vi como a un niño. Si lo tratase como tal, nada bueno pasaría._

_No, sólo una vez… Cometí el error de tratarlo como a un niño. Y este es el resultado. Estaba seguro de que él no volvería más, pero lo malinterpreté como a un niño._

_Esa vez, en ese momento, más que tratarlo como a un niño… _

… _Creo que lo traté como si realmente lo odiase…"_

_**[Flashback]**_

_- NO CAERÉ TAN BAJO!_

_**[Fin del flashback]**_

Mustang, sentado en su cama, mira tristemente la fotografía de Hughes.

- No te burles de mí diciendo que soy el más inmaduro… – Murmura, volteando la fotografía – …Soy un idiota.

Edward despierta y ve a Black Hayate ladrando, apoyado sobre su torso. Se da cuenta que se encuentra en una cama.

- Black Hayate, sabes que no está permitido que te subas a la cama! – Entra Riza vestida en pijamas, y Black Hayate baja al mismo tiempo que ella se acerca a donde está Ed, llevándole algunas medicinas.

- Teniente…

- Dormiste bastante bien… La razón de tu debilitamiento no es sólo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al parecer también pescaste un resfriado.

- Lo siento – Dice Ed, volteando hacia donde se encuentra Hawkeye.

- Debes tomarte algo de tiempo para descansar.

- ¿Que esta no es su cama, teniente?

- Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en lugares distintos a una cama – contesta, cepillándose el cabello.

- _"Esta persona conoce más que yo sobre el coronel; al haber luchado a su lado, Breda y Falman también lo conocen mucho mejor que yo…"_ – Edward decide preguntar – ¿Qué tipo de persona es el coronel?

Riza se queda en silencio un momento.

- El coronel no habla sobre su vida privada, así es que tampoco lo conozco mucho. Pero sí lo conozco bien como soldado.

- Tampoco lo conozco como soldado – responde Ed.

- La primera vez que estuve bajo sus órdenes fue en Ishval…

- Fue terrible ahí, verdad?

- Realmente lo fue… También eres un alquimista, así es que probablemente estarás molesto con lo que voy a decir, pero mientras luchaba ahí pensaba que aquellos alquimistas merecían lástima…

_"Soy una francotiradora, por lo que he matado a mucha gente apretando el gatillo con mi dedo… Pero en el caso de esos Alquimistas Estatales, ellos son por sí mismos el "arma"… En nombre de las órdenes que recibían ellos apretaban el gatillo con la punta de sus dedos… Son armas que eliminan a sus objetivos con una precisión sin igual…"_

- En esa masacre hubo muchas personas cuyo destino cambió para siempre. Yo fui una de esas personas. Algo dentro de él también cambió, pero no sé qué… Sólo sé que…

_**[Flashback]**_

- Vendrás conmigo? – pregunta Mustang a una joven Hawkeye.

_"Disparos haciendo eco en el cielo azul…"_

- Iré…

_"Mi objetivo está a la distancia, muy, muy lejos"_

_**[Fin del flashback]**_

- sólo sabe que…?

- La imagen de su espalda se grabó con fuego en mi mente y no se irá…

Edward le mira pensativo, sin contestar. Es lo mismo que le pasa a él.

- Él parece una persona a la cual es fácil acercársele, pero en realidad es tímido. Es una persona que siempre lucha por su cuenta. Creo que esa es la razón por la que lucho a su lado; para ser capaz de comprenderlo, para satisfacer mi curiosidad supongo.

- Teniente… ¿Usted ama al coronel?

Riza simplemente mira a Ed, acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en su frente.

- Duerme. Seguramente te sientes mejor, pero es sólo debido a los medicamentos.

Edward se encuentra vestido con la chaqueta del uniforme militar, tal como cuando debió acompañar a Mustang. A su lado, el coronel. Ambos se encuentran en medio de las ruinas de varios edificios.

_"Sangre. Huele a sangre. No… Este es el olor del cuerpo de mamá, de aquella vez…"_

- Para eliminar el olor a sangre lo mejor es quemar el cuerpo.

Edward mira a Mustang, sorprendido.

- Sin embargo no sabemos dónde se encuentra tu madre en medio de ese montón de trozos de cuerpo. – continúa Roy, para luego abrazar a Ed por la espalda – Pero si hueles tu propia sangre, notarás el olor de la sangre de tu madre también.

Roy desliza una de sus manos en la chaqueta de Ed.

- Espere coronel… Aquí?

Mustang no contesta, y sigue tocando el cuerpo de Edward.

- Estás… un poco extraño… ¿Por qué? De alguna forma… estás siendo amable…

Flame se coloca tras Ed, ambos apoyados en el suelo, y comienza a penetrar a Ed sin decir nada.

- En esta posición… ¡Así no puedo poner mis manos en tu espalda!

Edward despierta shockeado y sudando frío. Solamente estaba soñando.

- Ese fue… el peor de los sueños.

Rato después decide retirarse de casa de Hawkeye, por lo que ella le acompaña hasta la puerta.

- Estás seguro que está bien que te vayas ahora?

- Sí, tomé los medicamentos y dormí cómodamente. Además, Aru debe estar preocupado.

- Edward-kun, sobre si yo amo o no al coronel… Creo que es diferente al amor del cual estás hablando. Tal vez aún no lo sepas, pero hay distintos tipos de amor entre los adultos. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte – Riza baja la mirada – Estoy celosa de ti. Sé los motivos por los cuales él toma precauciones con las mujeres. Pero por qué no me eligió a mí como su compañera? Tal vez eso simplemente signifique que no me tiene la suficiente confianza.

- No es eso! – Responde Edward – no se trata de que él esté confiando en mí o algo parecido! Esto es sólo un trato. Soy su perro y a cambio él oculta mis debilidades. Sabe que no puedo arrepentirme, es todo!

- Pero aún así, en este momento tú eres quién está más cerca del coronel que nadie.

- Teniente… Los adultos no deberían decirle a los niños sobre sus verdaderos motivos, no lo cree?

- Tal vez tengas razón. Duerme bien Edward-kun…

- Buenas noches teniente…

Edward se retira, pensando en la conversación con Hawkeye.

- _"La teniente también está sola. Incluso a pesar de que siempre pareciera estar con el coronel, ella siempre ha pensado en ello y ha luchado por su cuenta… El coronel también va por su cuenta, temeroso de dejarlo todo y haciéndome su compañero mientras confía su espalda a aquellos en los que realmente puede confiar…"_

_"Realmente es tan solitario convertirse en adulto?_

_Pero lo mismo va por mí. Creo que puedo contarle todo a Al pero al final siempre hay cosas que tampoco puedo contarle… Ahhh, creo que ahora lo comprendo…"_

- Al final, todos dependemos sólo de nosotros mismos, eh?

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola! Aquí llega su cachorro favorito XD!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Les advierto que en este momento todo se ve relativamente tranquilo, pero que no todo es lo que parece y las cosas se pondrán peligrosas, en más de un sentido; recuerden lo que dije en el episodio anterior.

Tuve un deja-vu la primera vez que leí este capítulo del doujinshi, yo también me debilito de la misma forma hasta caer inconsciente (pero no por las mismas razones de Ed, sino por mi pésima salud que de nuevo me trae dando botes. Lo único bueno es que puedo avanzar con los fics, ya que escribir me relaja cuando tengo que obligadamente estar en cama)

Ahhh! Por culpa de Hermaphrodite ahora me gusta el RoyEd… Nooo!. Bueno, la culpa no es sólo de este doujinshi, sino también de DaEn, que también hace doujinshis RoyEd… Y es que aparte de los de Vital Songs, Escape Club y de Kozouya (en donde meten RoyEd también) no he encontrado muchos doujinshis Elricest que me convenzan. Lloro al ver mi OTP desplazada, snif! Todo por culpa del bastardo del coronel! (se dan cuenta de que él tiene la culpa de todo?)

Review reply time!

**Hermachis:** Sep, maldito instituto, o maldita universidad en mi caso, no hallo las horas de salir. Claro, es a partir de acá cuando las cosas se empiezan a complicar en Hrmph, y a tornarse un poco confusas, pero eso es lo divertido :)

**Shini-Scetkh: **Como todo el tiempo digo, un mensaje privado con tu mail y te mando el link.

**Arwen PS: **Me demoré un tantito, pero ya sabes cómo es el fin de semestre o de año cuando estudias. A pesar de ello, pude actualizar antes de lo que creí ^o^

**Rabbit in the Hat: **Fue una idea rara que se me ocurrió una noche cuando me leí este doujinshi por ¿segunda o tercera vez? No recuerdo :P. Blue Flame, no sé cuántos capítulos son de esa serie, ¿dos o tres?, va por la misma línea que Hrmph con Ed uke a la venta a cambio de info, pero es más triste, y aún así también me gusta. Quizás cuando averigüe bien cuántos capítulos son y una vez terminado este, me anime a hacer lo mismo. Oh, me convertiré en "plagiador oficial de doujinshis" jajajaja!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favorites, da ánimos para continuar escribiendo a pesar de lo difícil que se hace teniendo poco tiempo… Ya vamos por la mitad.

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	7. Por mi cuenta 2

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Quinto capítulo del doujinshi, séptimo del fanfic. Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre.

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"_**Por mi cuenta" segunda parte.**_

_**Prisión de Central City.**_

Un militar llega hasta la celda de la alquimista Waterstring.

- Sal, Belga Folken...

- Se supone que el juicio es mañana… – Replica la alquimista, con las manos esposadas de manera que no pueda realizar alquimia.

- Quiero que escapes de la cárcel – contesta el militar, que parece ser de alto rango.

- Qué ofrece a cambio?

- Quiero que tomes la vida de un hombre…

- Cuál es su nombre?

- …

- Hm… huhuhuhu… hahaha…

- ¿Qué es lo divertido? – Pregunta el militar, molesto.

- Usted es… la segunda persona que me pide hacer eso, general… Hace muy poco, otro oficial…

- …

- Él también parece ser bastante odiado… ¿O será que le tienen envidia?

- Ese oficial… ¿Quién es?

- Piensa que voy a decirle? Pero quizás si le digo a usted entonces yo debería decir su nombre a otra persona también… No importa como lo haga, si la otra parte le informa a sus superiores sobre este trato… Eso podría ser más que suficiente para involucrar al otro. Ahh… De qué lado debería estar? Me pregunto a quién debo decirle? Probablemente a la persona que me deja escapar… Y que no olvida mi recompensa por matar…

Al día siguiente, Edward va a toda prisa a la casa de Roy.

_**[Flashback]**_

- Ah, mayor – Dice Jean Havoc – el coronel desea hablar con usted en casa esta noche…

Riza hace como que observa unos documentos, mientras Al le susurra algo.

- Nii-san, no te fatigues en exceso y trata de volver rápido… No creo que importe si no vas todo el tiempo…

_**[Fin del flashback]**_

Ed ante la puerta de la casa de Mustang. Golpea un par de veces y espera a que Roy abra.

- "_Ahh, por qué vine de nuevo? Me molesta que ese bastardo se esté volviendo más y más violento en la cama… ¿es mi imaginación o parece estar desesperado? Yo fui quién eligió esto…"_

Roy abre la puerta, dejándolo entrar. Una vez adentro, Ed comienza a quitarse la chaqueta.

"_En ese momento, yo tenía la posibilidad de elegir. Estoy seguro de que me las hubiese podido arreglar sin su ayuda. Pero yo fui quién eligió esto. Es cierto que no hay otra persona a la que pueda pedirle ayuda, pero de seguro todos siguen viviendo, acumulando elecciones como esa una a una… Por su cuenta…"_

- Vamos a hacer esto rápido – Dice Ed, desabrochándose la chaqueta corta y quitándose los guantes – Quiero volver en cuanto obtenga el libro que me darás. Hay algunos libros que me quedan por leer…

- Pues entonces, como desees…

Roy toma a Edward del cuello de la chaqueta y le lanza contra la cama, posicionándose sobre él. Acaricia su cabello y toma su rostro para besarle, introduce una mano bajo su camiseta y desabrocha sus pantalones y los propios, para luego penetrar a Fullmetal; luego de eso, comienza a quitarse la ropa.

- Estás desnudándote después de haberlo puesto dentro? Lo normal no es hacerlo al revés?

Roy no contesta, continuando con sus acciones.

_- "Al principio abracé su cuerpo para lastimarlo, para hacer que se alejara… Pero este niño no se rinde, y viene una, y otra, y otra vez a mi para ser consumido. Los sentimientos que me despertó en ese entonces fueron respeto y sobrecogimiento, y el interés personal de saber que podía hacerle esto cuando quisiera…"_

- Bastardo! Deja de moverte tanto cuando te desnudes!

Sin responder ante los reclamos de Ed, Roy simplemente le posiciona de una forma más incómoda.

- Coroneeeeel!!!

_- "Pero ahora, le abrazo de nuevo para lastimarlo"_

Edward simplemente gime de dolor.

_- "Esa vez, cuando él fue tan orgulloso, no podía reprimirme por mi enojo"_

Ed estira sus brazos, rodeando con ellos la espalda de Mustang.

- _"No actúes como si hubiese algo de afecto en esto…"_

Roy toma los brazos de Ed, y se posiciona a sí mismo tras Fullmetal.

- _"No puedes poner tus manos alrededor de mi espalda de esa forma"_

De esta forma, Roy sigue penetrando a Edward, y él, por alguna razón, pone su mano de Automail sobre la mano con la que Roy se apoya sobre la cama. Al parecer molesto con esta acción, Roy toma los brazos de Edward y entra en él con más fuerza, arrancando gemidos de dolor y lágrimas por parte del rubio. Después de ello, simplemente le deja sobre la cama.

Mientras tanto, Riza se encuentra en su casa, sentada junto a una ventana con Black Hayate. De pronto alguien golpea a su puerta.

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

Se dirige a la puerta, encontrándose con un soldado.

- Puedo entrar? Tengo algo que informarle en secreto. Si mis superiores se enteran podría ser peligroso…

Por su parte, Alphonse se encuentra en la posada.

- La noche está fría, y nii-san no ha regresado.

_"Quise saber qué es lo que nii-san está haciendo, así es que compré en secreto libros sobre gays y…"_

- Y mientras leía acabé imaginando al coronel y a nii-san haciendo esas cosas, y me puse a rodar por la habitación… – la cual ha quedado totalmente destrozada, desde las camas hasta los muros – Tendré que reparar todo esto antes de que nii-san regrese…

_"Lo peor de esto no es el hecho de que el coronel y nii-san estén haciendo ese tipo de cosas, sino que nii-san intenta actuar como si nada ocurriese"_

- Nii-san parece no querer que yo me entere de más así es que le sigo el juego pero… Tal vez quién le haga recordar lo peor a nii-san sea yo mismo?

De vuelta en casa de Mustang…

- _"No puedo dormir"_ – Roy se levanta, volviendo a colocarse el uniforme, mientras que Ed ya está vestido. Toma el informe sobre la cómoda, le dirige una mirada a Flame y se dispone a irse.

- Hay muchos reportes sobre este tema, por lo que eso es sólo la mitad. Si quieres leer el resto vuelve mañana…

- Qué fastidioso – contesta Edward, girando el pomo de la puerta. Pero cuando lo hace, un delgado haz de energía de transmutación se activa, cortando la mitad superior de la puerta. Edward la esquiva mientras cae, mientras Mustang se pone a resguardo.

Más "hilos" de transmutación aparecen, cortando todo lo que se encuentra en la habitación. En ese momento, Waterstring aparece en la ventana.

- Qué lástima… Sólo porque te moviste a tiempo. Y yo que pensaba que eras el coronel… Aunque no parece que mi puntería fallase por mucho…

- Coronel!

Mustang se encuentra atrapado bajo una estantería de libros que había caído, cortada por los hilos de la alquimista Waterstring. Él está inconsciente, así es que Ed se encuentra solo ante la alqumista.

- Porqué… Por qué tienes que estar así en un momento como éste…?!

Waterstring decide atacar, y Ed se interpone entre ella y Mustang, transmutando su automail en la habitual hoja que utiliza. Aprovecha que esto desconcierta un poco a la alquimista para intentar sacar a Roy de debajo de la estantería.

- Coronel, no mueras por algo tan poco! No dijiste que aún tenías algo que hacer?

Waterstring se dispone a atacar, pero Ed aún intenta hacer que Roy recobre la consciencia.

- _"Debería dejarlo… El objetivo de esta mujer probablemente sea sólo el coronel. Cuidar de mi propia seguridad debería ser mi prioridad…"_

_"Si él muriese acá, probablemente alguien más sería ubicado en su puesto. Pedirle información a esa persona sobre la Piedra Filosofal podría no presentar problema alguno…_

_Es mentira que eso no duele…_

_No hay forma de que un tipo pueda estar bien si está siendo abusado por otro tipo… Para ser sinceros, he llegado a odiar esto al punto de querer morir… Odio al coronel que me hace esto con un rostro sin expresión alguna… Mientras estoy unido a él siento en mi interior como si fuera a quebrarme y quisiera huir…_

_Pero…_

_En ese hombre, en esa espalda, hay una parte manchada, y una parte limpia, unidas en uno sólo… Él lleva la memoria de muchas personas a sus espaldas..._

_Estoy seguro de que siempre ha actuado por su cuenta…_

_Por su cuenta… _

_Maldición!_

_No puedo… Retirar los brazos que puse alrededor de su espalda, nunca más…"_

Edward decide quedarse para proteger a Mustang.

- No vas a huir? – Pregunta Waterstring.

- Desafortunadamente tengo un deber complicado…

Edward intenta transmutar un muro para proteger a Roy y protegerse él mismo, pero los hilos de Waterstring cortan todo a su paso.

- Maldición! por sus habilidades, hacer un escudo no sirve de nada… Necesito algo mejor!

Edward decide usar lo que queda del muro que había transmutado para impulsarse y dar un salto por sobre Waterstring, Atacándola con su automail transmutado. Ella alcanza a esquivarlo, aunque recibe una herida en su mano derecha. La alquimista vuelve a atacar, y Ed se interpone nuevamente entre ella y Mustang que aún se encuentra inconsciente. Utilizando su automail transmutado como un escudo para desviar los hilos de agua creados por Waterstring, logra no sin dificultad evitar que alcancen a Flame.

- Es difícil luchar mientras proteges a alguien – dice Waterstring – La próxima vez que esquives un ataque el coronel va a ser partido en dos…

Mustang comientza a despertar, logrando ver a Edward defendiéndole. Y cuando Waterstring lanza su siguiente ataque, Roy abraza por el cuello a Ed, evitando que sea alcanzado por los hilos de la alquimista.

- Coronel!

- La alquimista Waterstring? Pero qué oponente más molesta – comenta Roy.

- Tardaste mucho! – replica Ed – Dónde está tu encendedor?

- Bajo el estante…

- Eres un inútil!

- Cállate! Hazme algo de tiempo Fullmetal, o que quieres morir?

- Entendido – contesta Edward, reparando su automail transmutado – Hasta que no consiga volver a Aru a la normalidad… NO VOY A MORIR!!!

Edward se lanza con todo a atacar a Waterstring, sorprendiéndola y llegando tan cerca de ella que le tenía amenazada con su automail en el cuello.

- Si me acerco lo suficiente, no puedes usar tus hilos, o me equivoco? – dice Ed, mirando fijamente a Warerstring – Por lo tanto, qué vas a hacer? Cortarte a ti misma por la mitad también?

En un movimiento rápido, Waterstring saca una pistola, amenazando a Mustang.

- No confío solamente en la alquimia – dice Waterstring – de ser así no sería capaz de matar a un soldado…

- Fullmetal! – Exclama Roy, preocupado.

Ed sin inmutarse, estropea la pistola de Waterstring usando alquimia, sorprendiendo a Waterstring.

- Edward! – Exclama Roy – No sigas con eso! Escribe el símbolo de oxígeno en ese lugar!

Ed usa la punta de su automail para grabar el símbolo pedido por Mustang en el suelo. En ese momento, Mustang activa un círculo de transmutación hecho en el suelo con trozos de papel en los que había símbolos escritos, haciendo que la habitación se torne fría y cubierta de escarcha.

- Alquimista Waterstring, tu alquimia trabaja usando el agua que se encuentra en el aire… – dice Roy – 97% del agua en esta habitación ha sido convertida en hielo. Aún puedes crear tus hilos? Además… Los refuerzos ya han llegado – haciendo referencia a Hawkeye, quién se encuentra en la puerta apuntando a Waterstring con su pistola.

- Es inútil resistirse – Dice Hawkeye – La casa está rodeada. No puedes huir.

Una vez Waterstring es capturada, Edward mira el suelo, recogiendo un trozo de papel con símbolos alquímicos escritos en él.

- Usaste el símbolo que dibujé y los que estaban impresos en los libros…

- Si los pongo en el orden correcto funcionan igual que un círculo… – contesta Roy – Solía jugar a esto cuando era niño, pero nunca pensé que algún día resultaría de utilidad…

Ed se retira, y cuando Mustang mira al suelo, ve la fotografía de Hughes entre los libros tirados. Flame recuerda a Ed protegiéndole, lo que lo conmueve.

- … Qué estoy haciendo?

Rato después, se encuentran todos afuera de la casa de Mustang.

- Aún tenemos que investigar la habitación, así es que todavía no repare nada – dice Hawkeye.

- Entonces dónde voy a dormir? – Pregunta Mustang.

- No se preocupe, le tengo trabajo para hacer hasta la mañana…

- Llegaste en un momento oportuno – comenta Roy – Cómo lo supiste?

- Coronel… Usted tiene muchos enemigos en el ejército… Pero parece que no sólo hay enemigos.

- Ah… sí…

- Edward, te interrogaremos sobre lo ocurrido mañana, así es que puedes irte – le dice Riza a Edward.

- Ah, ok…

Edward mira el informe que Roy le entregó esa noche y se dispone a irse.

- Discúlpenme un momento… – dice Mustang, para después entrar a su casa. Luego llama a Ed – Fullmetal! – Ed voltea, y ve a Roy haciéndole señas con la mano de acercarse a él.

- Qué? Quiero irme a casa y dormir! Es que quieres que te haga algún trabajo fuera de horario?

- Toma esto – Contesta Mustang, entregándole otro informe – quería dártelo cuando vinieses mañana.

- Eh?... Pero…

- El precio por esto es… Es mi vida – Edward le mira sorprendido – Mañana dedica tu tiempo para descansar con tu hermano…

Edward sonríe, y luego le hace gestos a Roy con la mano.

- Coronel… Acérquese un momento…

Roy le hace caso, inclinándose un poco sin saber qué quiere Edward. Y en ese momento, Ed acerca su rostro al de Mustang y le da un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al coronel.

- Nos vemos coronel! – Dice Edward mientras se aleja, con una expresión alegre en su rostro. Mustang pone una de sus manos en donde Ed le dio el beso, aún asombrado; Hawkeye ve a Fullmetal, alejándose a toda prisa.

- Qué forma más cursi… – murmura Roy.

Al día siguiente, Edward se encuentra en su cama, arropado con una frazada y leyendo un libro.

- Nii-san, te traje algo de comer… Hoy pareces contento…

- Eh? De verdad? – contesta Edward.

- Sí, ¿Pasó algo?...

_"Estoy seguro… Las personas viven por su cuenta, así es que… siempre están solos, por lo tanto… Si se enfrentan a un poquito de amabilidad, su corazón es conmovido de esta forma… Y estoy seguro de que es así como los corazones de las personas comienzan a acercarse poco a poco…"_

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola!

Cuando escribo esto debería estar estudiando para una prueba, pero no me concentro. Y estaba comenzando a escribir el próximo capítulo, pero tampoco me concentro en ello. Ahhh! Parece que me va a dar el "Día del Perro" antes de lo debido! (para entender esta referencia, favor leer el doujinshi que también pasé a fanfic "Inu no Hi")

No les dije? Mustang es un bastardo! Odio como trata a Ed en este doujinshi (e insisto, el 4 de enero [se cambió la fecha del cosplay :P] no quiero encontrarme con ningún Mustang, a riesgo de que a alguna fangirl se le ocurra que hagamos alguna foto comprometedora)

Y espero estar bien para ese día! |||_||| qué mal sería que después de esperar por esto todo el año no pudiese ir por cuestiones de salud.

Me da pena el final de este capítulo. En serio, me carga ponerme sensible, pero con los animes, fanfic y doujinshis me pasan estas cosas. Y yo odio las telenovelas y animes mamones con puros amoríos, pero cuando se trata de fanfics y doujins de series que sí me gustan, cambia la cosa y sale la fangirl que todos llevamos dentro. Arakawa-san, ¡¿Por qué hizo a Ed tan similar a miiii?! No ve que uno se identifica, y se sensibiliza y… Mejor vamos al _Review reply_ de este capítulo.

_**Murtilla:**_ Antes de Hermaphrodite, era fan absoluto del Elricest. Pero hasta el cansancio, o sea "(Ed x Al = OTP) x lemon = Inugami deseando tener un Aru para sí mismo". Y por culpa de Bambi Takada y de DaEn ahora encuentro que el bastardo de Mustang y Ed también se ven juntos como pareja (lo que implica un ocasional "no estaría mal si me encuentro con un Mustang"). Sin embargo todavía insisto que Ed y Al hacen mejor pareja, al menos desde mi punto de vista pervertido e incestuoso (y porque Al es tierno hasta siendo una gran lata vacía, como leí una vez).

Lo de la espalda, no es que Roy tenga algo físicamente, como una marca o algo por el estilo. Es simplemente que en algún momento Roy les dio la espalda mientras les decía algo de importancia, lo cual les impresionó puesto de alguna forma él les demostraba confianza. Esto es fácil de entender si tomamos en cuenta que Roy tiene muchos enemigos, y obviamente podría esperar un ataque a traición por parte de cualquier persona, entonces, el que se tome la libertad de hablarle a alguien con toda calma, sin estar a la defensiva y dándoles la espalda, obviamente sin posibilidades de ver si el interlocutor está preparando una pistola o transmutando su automail, significa que confía en que esa persona no sería capaz de traicionarle de tal manera. Espero te sirva mi explicación.

_**WerockxD:**_Sí, la historia es muy bonita y con mucho contenido y es por eso que hago esto, me alegra de que el fic te ayude a entenderla mejor; yo también pensé que habría mucha gente que no captaría la esencia de la historia por el asunto del idioma. Lo del final, no daré spoilers, aunque igual se ve venir, la forma en que ocurre es bastante sorprendente.

_**Hagane-chan: **_Bueno, lo del link está solucionado, ahora hay que mirar mi profile :)

Y esas serían las respuestas a los reviews en este capítulo. Por último, les pido que pasen por mi profile, les dejé un regalo muy ocioso a quiénes siguen este fic :) .


	8. Entre nosotros dos 1

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Sexto capítulo del doujinshi, octavo del fanfic. Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre.

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening (¿?) de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"_**Entre nosotros dos", primera parte.**_

_**Cuartel de Central City.**_

Uno de los guardias pone una expresión de asombro cuando ve a los hermanos Elric saltando el muro para entrar.

- Disculpe! Es demasiado problemático usar la puerta! – Exclama Ed.

- Y estamos apurados – Asegura Al, siguiendo a su hermano.

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – El guardia intenta detenerlos.

- Las quejas puede dárselas al coronel! – Dice Edward, mientras junto a Alphonse sigue su camino hacia la oficina de Mustang.

En el pasillo, se encuentra con Jean Havoc.

- Ah, teniente – saluda Edward – Está el coronel?

- Está confinado a la oficina – contesta Havoc, en un tono humorístico.

Entonces, Ed y Al entran a la oficina; edward se ve de buen ánimo.

- Hola! Cómo es eso de que estás trabajando duro?

- Es fin de mes – contesta Hawkeye, que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de Roy – si no mantengo mis ojos en él entonces no habrá mañana…

- Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, pero parece que tendremos que posponerlo – dice Edward, dirigiéndose a Mustang.

- No es necesario… ¿No es mediodía ya? – contesta Roy - ¿Qué tal si hablamos durante el almuerzo?

- Está bien – interviene Riza – pero asegúrese de volver dentro de media hora o no terminaremos antes de las 5

- Como diga…

- Entonces yo iré donde Breda-san – dice Alphonse – él prometió que me enseñaría a jugar shogi.

Edward y Roy toman su propio camino.

- Vamos Fullmetal…

- Invítame…

- Claro que no, tú pagas tu consumo…

- En casos como éstos, no debería el adulto pagar por el niño?

Mustang mira seriamente a Ed.

- No voy a tratarte como a un niño nunca más…

- Ya veo – responde Edward, sonriendo ligeramente – llévame a un buen lugar…

- Por supuesto – Roy camina junto a Ed, pensando – _"Al final… creo que le tengo envidia. Estando en el mismo ejército, envidio que aún pretenda conservar su inocencia._

_Yo, con mis manos manchadas de sangre para escalar puestos; tú, que vendes tu cuerpo a un hombre a cambio de información, si bien ambos estamos mancillados de la misma forma, sólo tú afirmas no estar manchado…_

_Me hizo sentir tan furioso, que quise abusar de él violentamente. Pero ahora creo que lo comprendo. Para alcanzar nuestros objetivos, ambos escogimos algo que estamos dispuestos a dar y algo que no. Eso es lo único diferente._

_Ambos actuamos como si no nos importara. A cuánto uno puede renunciar? Ir tan lejos como sólo uno puede ir… Mientras uno no cruce la última línea y se venda a sí mismo debería estar bien…_

_Sólo lo que nos angustia es diferente. Sólo la parte de nosotros que ha sido manchada es diferente. Pero estoy seguro de que ambos somos muy parecidos."_

Ya en el restaurant, la camarera saluda alegremente a Mustang.

- Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dice, entregándoles el menú.

Otras mujeres que se encontraban en el local también le saludan con entusiasmo.

- Oh, Roy! Hace mucho que no venías por acá…

- Eres bastante conocido aquí, no es así coronel bastardo? – comenta Edward, algo fastidiado.

- Qué? Quieres que te las presente? – Roy indica a cada una de las chicas – Ella es Marta; salí con ella el año pasado. La de cabello corto es Sophie. Adele es la de hermoso cabello castaño brillante. Y…

- Ya es suficiente – dice Ed, rendido.

- Decidiste qué pedirás?

- Recomiendas algo en especial?

- Doria de vegetales…

- Señorita! Puede venir un momento! – Edward decide pedir su almuerzo.

- Entonces yo pediré – Mustang hace lo mismo – _"algo como esto tal vez no esté mal. Es una relación basada en intereses comunes. Si me desvío de este "contrato" no tendré que preocuparme demasiado, y además está la tranquilidad de estar con un hombre; además, él es una persona en la que puedo confiar hasta cierto punto. Y más importante, los dos nos parecemos, y es cómodo. Si lo piensas de este modo, este trato es bastante bueno."_

- Fullmetal, la carta – Edward le entrega el menú a Roy, y por debajo de éste las manos derechas de ambos se rozan – ¿Pasa algo?

- Ah… No, nada – Edward mira sorprendido – _"Lo toqué con mi mano prostética… entonces porqué me pareció que se sentía cálido?"_ – Ed sujeta su mano de Automail por debajo de la mesa.

- Entonces, de qué era lo que querías hablar? – pregunta Roy.

- Ah, he estado pensando en que es tiempo de partir en un viaje. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Tienes razón, has estado en Central durante todo este tiempo…

Edward toma a Roy por el cuello de la camisa.

- Es porque cada vez que vamos a viajar tu vas y me llamas! – Ed regresa a su asiento – Gracias a todos esos informes, la lista de lugares que me gustaría visitar es extensa. Decidí que iremos a Atali primero, pienso comenzar por el norte.

- Cuándo?

- mañana.

- bueno, entonces qué tal un regalo de despedida? El ejército registró la habitación de la alquimista Waterstring… Había un reporte sobre transmutación humana entre sus cosas. Al parecer es de su maestro…

- Quiero verlo. Lo puedes conseguir? – contesta Edward con gran interés.

- Por supuesto. Quién crees que soy? – Dice Roy, arrogante – Vendrás esta noche?

- Claro que iré!

Esa noche, Edward y Roy se encontraban en la habitación de este último. Flame penetraba a Fullmetal en una posición bastante incómoda para el rubio.

- Coronel… Coronel!

- Fullmetal…?

- Puedo… Poner mis brazos alrededor de tu espalda…?

- No me molesta – responde Mustang, ayudándole a acomodarse un poco.

Edward sonrió dulcemente, y abrazó fuertemente a Roy mientras continuaban.

- Ah… Det…. Ah! – El agarre de Ed se hace más fuerte.

- Fullmetal… Piensas estrangularme abrazándome así?

- Es que… Te mueves de esa… forma… Ah!

Roy se acerca más a Ed, besándolo.

- Tienes que respirar más despacio… Sí, de esa forma – Al hacerlo, Edward queda semiinconsciente – Fullmetal? Ed… Edward – Mustang le susurra al oído.

Más tarde, Ed toma el informe desde la cómoda de la habitación de Roy. Se dispone a irse, pero Mustang no está dormido.

- Fullmetal…

Edward no contesta, pero se detiene.

- Cuídate, y asegúrate de volver.

Ed no responde, pero mientras abre la puerta hace algunos gestos al despedirse, mientras sonríe.

Al día siguiente, en la estación de trenes…

Edward y Alphonse se encontraban en el vagón, esperando a que partiera el tren.

- Nii-san, mira! – Alphonse llama la atención de Ed al ver a Mustang.

- No tenías para qué tomarte la molestia de venir a despedirme – Dice Ed.

- Sólo fue una buena excusa para tomar un descanso. – Contesta Roy – Sé cuidadoso. Es algo peligroso hacia el norte.

- Hay algún lugar en este país que no huela a quemado? – Pregunta Ed, irónico.

- Al parecer no dejé una buena impresión con el General a cargo de esa zona…

- Hehe… Intentaré no causarte problemas mientras esté ahí – Mientras Ed y Roy conversan, Al mira hacia otro lado puesto no puede mirar al coronel sin imaginar cosas – Por cierto, qué vas a hacer respecto de "eso" mientras yo no estoy?

- Creo que un día de estos saldré con una mujer; hace tiempo que no estoy con alguna.

- No te involucres con alguna tipa rara y después llegues llorando a mi – responde Ed.

- Soy bastante bueno haciendo llorar mujeres, pero no tengo experiencia en el caso contrario… Debo contártelo!

- En realidad… No – dice Edward, serio – No te distraigas y dejes que una mujer te mate mientras duermes. Tendría problemas si no hubiese alguien que me pasara esos reportes cuando vuelva.

- Fullmetal… – Ante la sorpresa de Ed, Mustang toma su mano derecha y deposita un beso como si besara la mano de una chica.

- Pero qué…?

- Es el pago por la vez anterior – contesta Mustang, sin soltar la mano de Ed – KikiKiki…

- Eres un gallo acaso?

- Qué cosa? – Pregunta Al, sin enterarse de nada. El tren parte, y Roy suelta la mano de Ed.

- TE VOY A MATAR!!!! – dice Ed mientras se alejan. Roy simplemente le queda mirando.

Ed se acomoda en el asiento del tren, sujetando su mano derecha.

- Nii-san, pasó algo?

- No es nada! – contesta, recostándose en el asiento – Voy a dormir. Despiértame en la próxima parada.

_"Es lo mismo que pasó ayer. La mano que él me tocó se siente tibia._

_Se supone que el automail no debería ser capaz de percibir la temperatura, entonces porqué?"_

Tres días después…

- SÓLO PASARON TRES DÍAS Y YA ME LLAMASTE DE VUELTA?! – Un furioso Edward Elric irrumpe en la oficina de Mustang. Havoc debe detenerlo para que no golpee a Mustang – grrr…

- Tenemos un pequeño problema acá… Que involucra alquimistas…

Ed se calma y pone atención a lo que Mustang dice.

- En las afueras de una ciudad al oeste hay un excelente alquimista. El ejército ha intentado reclutarlo varias veces, pero a diferencia de nosotros él es un hombre respetable. Todo lo que tenga que ver con la milicia, lo rechaza.

- Y?

- Este individuo se hartó de nuestra atención y decidió huir hacia el país vecino. Pero no pidemos permitir que sus habilidades y su investigación caigan en las manos de otro país – Mustang mira seriamente a Ed – Aquí es donde nosotros intervenimos. Tenemos quue detenerlo cuando intente escapar esta noche.

- No sería mejor sólo persuadirlo antes de que intente escapar? – Pregunta Ed.

- Si es cierto que desea escapar de nuestro país e irse a otro, entonces será tratado como un espía y puede ser encarcelado por la milicia.

- Es un trabajo desagradable…

- Nuestro objetivo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser persuadido por la fuerza a unirse al ejército. Es por eso que te llamé de vuelta…

- A la orden. Cuándo partiremos?

- La operación comienza mañana por la mañana. Nos iremos esta noche.

En la posada…

Alphonse encuentra una carta encima de la cama.

- ¿Una carta? – Al la toma y la lee – Nii-san salió? Hará algunas investigaciones junto a la teniente?

Al mira debajo de la cama de Edward, notando que falta algo.

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza! Por favor no me maten porque sino no podré continuar el fic T_T. Es que en realidad he estado más pendiente de mi cosplay (que por cierto ha quedado muy bien y espero ganar ^_^), pero no significa que haya dejado de lado este fic.

Encima este capítulo salió tan corto… Mil disculpas!!! Trataré de actualizar más rápido.

Pude descargar por ahí un scanlation del capítulo 9, pero es sólo la parte de Roy y además la mitad está en polaco y la otra mitad en japonés *Inugami llorando*. Aún así los comentarios de Bambi Takada están en inglés, y en ellos explica muchas cosas sobre la historia por lo que eso sí podré incluirlo al final.

Leí otro scanlation de la autora. Lleva por título "Lovely Cool Fake" y es sobre Ed, después de lo ocurrido en la peli y un alter!Roy. Es muy bonito, así es que les recomiendo que lo lean.

Review Replies!!!

**Arwen PS: **Sí, ese capítulo es muy bonito, pero también un poco triste, al menos desde mi punto de vista; espero que este también te haya gustado. A estas alturas ya salí de clases en la universidad, y sin dar examen :3, lo único malo es que se me acaba el acceso fácil a internet, pero seguiré actualizando ^^

: Pues aquí está el capítulo. Gomen, gomen, me he atrasado mucho esta vez. Trataré de que no me vuelva a pasar.

Y bien, lleno de promesas y con un final misterioso (en el próximo capítulo veremos qué ocultaba Ed bajo la cama XD), reviews y saludos ya saben cómo.

Nos leemos…


	9. Entre nosotros dos 2

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Sexto capítulo del doujinshi, noveno del fanfic. Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre.

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening (¿?) de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"_**Entre nosotros dos", segunda parte**_

Es un día lluvioso. Mustang y su equipo, entre quiénes se encuentra Edward, se encuentran en el lugar donde se realizará la misión.

- En días como estos eres bastante inútil – le dice Ed a Roy, sonriendo burlón – Eres afortunado de que yo esté aquí contigo…

Mustang no responde, limitándose a mirar hacia otra parte. Ed pone su mano en su automail.

- _"desde ese día… mi automail se siente tibio…"_

Kain Fuery avanza hacia el grupo.

- Encontré el camino por el que el objetivo escapará! – Exclama.

- El camino? – pregunta Edward.

- Sí. Él es un alquimista después de todo – dice Hawkeye.

- Ese es al menos un buen resultado de esta misión – replica Mustang.

- Sí, pero será un punto a favor del coronel y no para nosotros – dice Ed en tono de broma.

- Bueno, no podemos evitar eso, ya que hemos decidido seguirle – responden Fuery, Breda y Falman.

- Comenzaré las operaciones. Esperemos las órdenes del punto de observación para actuar – dice Mustang, acercándose más al lugar.

Todos se encuentran en la parte alta de un risco, y en el fondo del valle logran ver una casa.

- Cuándo planeará escapar? – pregunta Mustang, mirando hacia la casa.

De pronto reciben un mensaje de radio desde el otro punto de observación.

- Aquí Havoc, un mensaje de emergencia! Atrapé a un sospechoso… – Havoc se encontraba apuntándole a un individuo – Usa el uniforme de la armada de Drachma!

Desde el puesto de observación donde se encontraban, Hawkeye divisa algo.

- Coronel, mire!

El alquimista que el grupo estaba persiguiendo salía de su casa, acompañado por una escolta de militares de Drachma. Se podía apreciar que el individuo iba por voluntad propia.

- Así es que ese tipo realmente piensa huir con la armada de Drachma? Por qué no teníamos esa información?

- Es posible que no nos lo informaran a propósito… – responde Hewkeye – para meterte en problemas, claro…

- Causándonos problemas en un momento como éste – Mustang decide entrar en acción – Fuery! Tengo la impresión de que seremos nosotros quiénes usen ese camino... Havoc! Retírate de ese punto y contacta al cuartel central!

- Coronel – replica Breda – Al parecer no nos dejarán usar el camino sin una lucha primero…

Un soldado de Drachma apunta hacia Mustang, pero éste se da cuenta a tiempo y responde disparando. Se inicia una balacera, con el grupo en medio de ésta.

- Fullmetal! No dejes que te rodeen! – Ordena Mustang.

- Lo sé – Responde Ed mientras analiza la situación – _"Piensa! En un lugar como éste, qué tipo de alquimia podría funcionar mejor? Debo ser cuidadoso de no mover demasiado el suelo o el risco podría derrumbarse…"_

Fuery es herido en una pierna, y Mustang se apresura a salvarle, dejando a Ed sin defensas. Ed se da cuenta, y mira a Roy sorprendido. Un soldado de Drachma aprovecha para dispararle, pero él alcanza a transmutar su automail y con ello desvía el disparo.

Sin embargo, al esquivar el disparo llega demasiado cerca de la orilla del risco y el piso se desmorona, haciéndole caer al igual que a Fuery. Mustang ayuda a este último primero, y cuando se dispone a ayudar a Ed, éste está siendo rodeado por militares de Drachma.

- _"Maldición, no puedo mover mi brazo debido a la caída…"_

Edward cierra sus ojos, esperando lo peor, pero cuando los soldados disparan, algo evita que lo alcancen. Es Al! Interponiéndose entre los militares de Drachma y Ed, salva a este último del alcance de las balas.

- nuestro objetivo es asegurar al alquimista! – exclama uno de los militares del otro ejército – no se distraigan con otra cosa, retirada!

Al queda mirando a Ed.

- Nii-san…

- Aru… Por qué?

- Te seguí en secreto. Jessica-san me dijo donde podría encontrarte. Lo supe porque el uniforme que ocultas bajo la cama no estaba ahí…

- Tanto te molesta verme usando el uniforme? – Pregunta Ed, pero no le da tiempo a Al de contestar – … Lo siento…

Todo queda en calma. Afortunadamente para Ed, lo de su automail es sólo algo atorado en el mecanismo.

- _"Cuándo comencé a confiar tanto en el coronel? Sin dudarlo confié en que él cubriría mi espalda… Creo que al final en el único que puedo confiar de esa forma es en Aru._

_Pero en ese momento, el coronel escogió a Fuery sin dudarlo un segundo. Y después también. Además yo era el único que no conocía todos los detalles de esta misión…"_

Hawkeye se acerca a los hermanos.

- Edward-kun, te encuentras bien?

Ed se pone de pie, retirándose.

- Teniente… Usted me dijo algo tiempo atrás, de que yo soy la persona que está más cerca del coronel que ningún otro… que él ni siquiera confía en usted tanto como en mí… Pero eso no es verdad – Hawkeye pone una expresión de sorpresa ante esas palabras – la razón por la que el coronel no la eligió a usted como compañera para satisfacerse es porque usted es demasiado importante para él… Usarla como a una prostituta es algo que el coronel nunca le haría. Comparado con usted, yo… Yo sólo soy un perro para él, no le importa en absoluto si duerme conmigo – Hawkeye no responde, aún sorprendida, mientras Ed se nota claramente decepcionado – Yo… En cierta forma, lo sabía, pero… No he logrado acercarme a él.

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente. Riza y Roy se encuentran en la oficina de este último.

- Edward-kun no se ha aparecido por aquí recientemente…

- Sólo han pasado cinco días. Seguramente también tiene cosas que hacer…

Hawkeye observa a Mustang.

- _"Hoy está trabajando bastante rápido… él sólo trabaja a ese ritmo cuando algo lo preocupa…"_

- _"Por qué sigo recordando la expresión que Fullmetal puso en ese momento?"_ – piensa Mustang, mientras firma unos documentos – _"Es como si esa cara se hubiese grabado con fuego en mi mente… la expresión como la de alguien que ha sido traicionado por la persona que ama…_

_Amor?_

_No hay forma de que Fullmetal esté…? A partir de una relación que empezó de esa forma, y además, de mí?_

_Es ridículo. Es acaso eso posible para alguien tan orgulloso como él? Pues… no._

_Es imposible. Esta relación ha comenzado sólo basada en nuestros intereses comunes…"_

- Teniente, llame al alquimista Fullmetal. Necesito hablar con él en privado.

Más tarde, Ed llega a la oficina de Mustang.

- Qué quieres?

- Desde ese día, has estado actuando extraño… – Mustang lo mira seriamente – Sabes que tengo un objetivo que alcanzar sin importar cómo. Quiero proteger a los que me apoyan en ello, no importa lo que parezca… Y aquellos que me resulten inútiles serán descartados. Es lo mismo para ti, verdad?

- Qué estás tratando de decir?

- Qué pasa si… Entre Alphonse-kun y yo, a quién eligirías?

Edward se sorprende ante la pregunta, pero contesta de forma seria y segura.

- Aru…

- En pocas palabras, así es como es. Estoy satisfecho de que llegásemos a un entendimiento. Puedes retirarte…

Rato después entra Breda.

- Qué pasó? Acabo de encontrarme al mayor Fullmetal y tenía una expresión bastante rara…

- Simplemente él acaba de reafirmar sus compromisos y objetivos, es todo…

- eh?

_"Está bien así. Un amorío es sólo una carga para mi, y para ti sería sólo algo que te desvíe de tu camino… Entonces porqué cada vez que pienso en él recuerdo la calidez de su automail cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello?Incluso cuando… El automail se supone que no debería tener la misma temparatura del cuerpo..."_

Mustang se queda sentado, reflexionando…

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola!

Espero no haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo ^^U. He estado depre, mi salud de nuevo ha estado dando problemas (como siempre) y no he tenido ánimos de escribir, por lo que pido sinceras disculpas a quiénes están siguiendo esta serie de fics.

En fin, que en el cosplay me fue bien ^^, saqué el segundo lugar (de nuevo) y me divertí mucho que es lo más importante.

_Review reply!:_

**Arwen PS: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que la segunda parte del tomo 6 te gustara también. Felices fiestas a ti también, MUY atrasado eso sí xD.

**Luzhia: **bueno, esa es la gracia de esta historia... A mí no me gustaba el RoyEd... Y aquí estoy :P

Y eso sería. Encima de tardío, breve, pero a veces pasan estas cosas. Nos leemos en la próxima!


	10. Caminos

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Séptimo capítulo del doujinshi, décimo del fanfic. Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre.

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening (¿?) de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

"_**Caminos"**_

***Ed PoV.**

- _"Entre Alphonse-kun y yo, a quién eligirías?"_

_En ese momento… recordé la primera vez que visité al coronel._

_Por qué recurrí a él? Cómo fue que empezó esta relación?_

_Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

- "_Aru…_"

_Cuando comencé a confiar en él tanto como para confiar en que él protegería mi espalda?_

_Gracias a nuestra relación, lo supe._

_Para él, aquellos que lo siguen son más importantes que cualquier otra persona._

_Y nosotros no pertenecemos a ese grupo._

_Así que, cuál es el problema? Pienso lo mismo que él._

_Vivo sólo por mis objetivos._

***Roy Pov.**

_Después de esta conversación, vi su espalda alejándose._

_Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Es lo mismo para ti, verdad?_

_Era una espalda muy pequeña (si escuchase eso, se molestaría otra vez)_

_Y llevas un peso más que suficiente sobre ésta._

_Si fuese demasiado como para soportarlo, deberías rendirte de una vez._

_Sin preocuparte por otros, descartando sentimientos inútiles._

_Tú y yo… No tenemos acaso un objetivo que no podemos abandonar hasta alcanzarlo?_

- Quieres cenar?

- Comí antes de venir acá.

- Bueno, entonces empecemos de una vez – Dice Roy, entregándole un informe.

- No tienes una pizca de seducción – contesta Ed mientras comienza a desvestirse. Roy se acerca por detrás, abrazándolo.

- Estás desvistiéndote muy lento… – dice, mientras desabrocha el cinturón de Ed, bajándole los pantalones y entrando en él sin preparación alguna. Ed, arrodillado en el suelo y apoyado en la cama simplemente soporta las acciones de Mustang, gimiendo de dolor.

- Te has vuelto más sensitivo – comenta Roy besando el hombro izquierdo de Ed.

- "_cuándo fue que malentendí esto? Es un contrato… Pensar que algo más entre nosotros podría ser posible es simplemente…_

_Por ejemplo, todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo…_

_Debido a las circunstancias, las conozco bien, pero no tengo idea de cómo se hizo siquiera una de ellas…"_

Mustang hace un movimiento violento, causándole dolor a Ed.

- Qué tal si te concentras? Acaso no es ese tu trabajo aquí?

- _"Cuándo fue que escuché ese tono de voz? Ah, ya recuerdo… es el mismo de la primera vez…_

_Al final, nada ha cambiado desde entonces…"_

Roy voltea a Ed, quitándose la ropa.

- Suéltame las manos – Dice Ed, sin mirarle – _"tenía el presentimiento de que llegaría a comprender un poco mejor al coronel, pero… definitivamente no lo comprendo"_

Ambos recostados sobre la cama, Roy continúa penetrando a Ed, mientras éste le abraza fuertemente.

- _"Mis brazos alrededor de su espalda… no logran alcanzar su corazón…"_

Roy continúa, y Ed deja una marca en la espalda de Roy cuando aprieta fuerte su hombro con el automail.

Más tarde, Ed decide retirarse.

- Bien, me llevo esto – dice, mostrándole el informe a Roy.

- Siempre andas con prisas. Por qué no te lo tomas con más calma de vez en cuando?

- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para holgazanear en tu casa.

_"Haciéndome creer que hay algo más en esto aparte de nuestro acuerdo…_

_No me hagas malentender esta relación, imbécil!"_

- Ya estoy de vuelta!

Ed abre la puerta de la habitación descuidadamente, y encuentra a Al leyendo.

- Bienvenido! Hoy llegaste temprano nii-san…

- Uhm, antes quedaba tan agotado que no podía ni moverme después de eso… Ahora ya me he acostumbrado…

- Acostumbrado? – Al se acerca a la ventana y comienza a murmurar – _Madre, de alguna forma algo terrible le ha ocurrido a nii-san… si fuese posible, podrías castigar al coronel desde allá arriba?_

Al voltea, para encontrarse a Ed haciendo las maletas para irse.

- Pero qué haces? No estás cansado?

- Conseguí boletos para el primer tren cuando venía de vuelta – Ed le sonríe a Al – Siento que es un día de suerte. Vamos y busquemos esa piedra roja…

- Nii-san... _"Estoy feliz de ver nuevamente esa sonrisa en nii-san…"_ sí!

Ya en la estación, el reloj de la entrada indica las 5 de la madrugada.

- Nos estamos yendo realmente temprano esta vez – comenta Al.

- No quiero que ese pelinegro cara de idiota venga a despedirnos de nuevo – Ed coloca su maleta en el portaequipaje sobre los asientos – Llamaré a la teniente Hawkeye desde alguna estación en el camino…

- Ya veo…

***Ed PoV.**

_"Hasta ahora, para mí la vida ha sido un camino de una sola vía, como aquellas líneas de tren (incluso si ha habido algunos obstáculos)_

_Pienso que es suficiente simplemente avanzar hacia delante, en dirección al sitio donde terminan esas líneas._

_Para haber llegado tan lejos, he tenido que hacer algunas cosas nada razonables con el objetivo de seguir este camino._

_La verdad, no me había dado cuenta, pero en la vida __hay muchos, muchos caminos bifurcados. Varios pequeños caminos sin destino. Y cada vez que hay que escoger un camino, cuando te encuentras solo , de pie frente a un cruce, tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo: cuál escogerás? cuál dejarás de lado?_

_Para mi, lo que tengo con el coronel es sólo un pequeño camino que parte desde el principal._

_Pero yo ya he elegido mi sendero._

_Mi objetivo es que Al vuelva a la normalidad."_

Ed y Al van mirando por la ventana. De pronto una golondrina se deja ver, volando libremente por el cielo.

- Wah! Es la primera golondrina de este año, nii-san…

_"Como lo he hecho hasta ahora, ignoraré todos los caminos innecesarios._

_Descartaré lo que hay entre el coronel y yo._

_Pero entonces, por qué mi pecho duele tanto cuando pienso en ello?"_

Ed se lleva las manos al pecho, encogiéndose un poco. Alphonse se preocupa por él.

- Nii-san! Qué tienes? Te sientes mal?

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de Central…

- Fullmetal?

- Sí – Hawkeye se encuentra hablando con Mustang en su oficina – Llamó desde una estación esta mañana, dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de un mes…

- Esos dos de verdad no se pueden quedar quietos…

Hawkeye comienza a ordenar los documentos, mientras Mustang reflexiona mientras toma un café.

- _"Debería invitar a alguna chica a salir? Ha pasado algún tiempo…"_

- coronel, los documentos que solicitó el mes pasado han sido en su mayoría devueltos, pero…

- El que está revisándolos es el general Hakuro? Bastardo miserable…

Mientras firma, por su ventana pasa la golondrina que Al había visto.

Ed y Al caminan por las ruinas de una ciudad.

- Estas son ruinas asombrosas en medio de la nada…

Edward avanza, observando y reflexionando.

- _"Él se olvida de todo mientras analiza…"_ Nii-san! Tu almuerzo!

Ed y Al se sientan en el prado, y Ed comienza a comer su almuerzo.

- Nuestra casera es muy amable, nos dio este almuerzo gratis…

- Ella debió habernos cobrado, después de todo los alquimistas nacionales ganan más que suficiente.

- Está rico?

- Sí! Voy a hacer que puedas comer esto también!

- Estaría bien si encontrásemos alguna pista acá – comenta Alphonse.

- La corona de los dioses… hay una vieja leyenda sobre una piedra roja, que era llamada la "Corona de los dioses" y que fue venerada como reliquia acá, pero parece que ya no se encuentra aquí…

- Sí, parece que la intercambiaron con un viajero por semillas de un cultivo resistente durante una época de hambruna.

- Pero eso no significa que no haya pistas. Hay una historia más – replica Ed – Un sabio de una ciudad del oeste llevó cultivos a una aldea muy lejana y obtuvo una gema con el nombre de la corona. En los documentos del coronel…

Edward se queda pensando un momento.

- Pasa algo?

- Nada – Edward, que sólo llevaba su chaqueta negra, se la quita, poniéndose en guardia – Al… Ha pasado algún tiempo… Entrenemos!

Edward y Alphonse comienzan a luchar, al principio Al parece llevar ventaja pero Ed logra golpearle y equilibrar la pelea.

- Bien hecho nii-san – mientras luchan Al decide conversar – Nii-san… Pasó algo con el coronel?

- Siempre pasa algo con ese tipo!

- Eso es verdad pero…

- Me pregunto… Soy una carga para él? – dice Ed, mientras bloquea un ataque por parte de Al – Tener que ocultar que intentamos realizar una transmutación humana, la razón por la que mi brazo y pierna son automails…

- Pero acaso él no está recibiendo algo de igual valor? Además, pienso que el "alquimista Fullmetal" aporta mucho a su carrera…

Ed esquiva un golpe por parte de Al, para luego saltar sobre el brazo de éste.

- Ya sabes Aru, estoy satisfecho de haberme integrado al ejército, incluso si nuestra maestra está molesta conmigo… Hay miles de cosas buenas y malas, cosas que te gustan y que te desagradan en este mundo… Lo que he sacado como conclusión de ello es, que ahora comprendo que sí soy un niño estúpido.

- Viniendo de ti, el autoproclamado "genio alquimista", es mucha modestia, nii-san…

Edward esquiva el siguiente ataque saltando por encima de la cabeza de Al.

- Ese bastardo es un adulto… El sabe cosas que yo aún no puedo comprender… Conoce sus límites y nunca pierde el control sobre sí mismo. Así son las cosas. Pero lo que sí sé es… Que no quiero convertirme en un adulto como ese bastardo del coronel!

Ambos detienen la pelea, quedando uno frente al otro.

- Nii-san… Será posible que… tú ames al coronel?

- Yo… el coronel?

Al sólo asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ha ha, es imposible que… yo… – Ed cubre su boca con su mano derecha – yo a…

Al no dice nada, simplemente mira a Ed, quién se sonroja y cuyos ojos se humedecen.

- No tenía idea de que amar a alguien podía ser tan doloroso!

- Eso es… tan típico de ti…

- Qué cosa?

- La parte anormal…

- Q… Qué demonios!?

- Ha ha! – El comentario de Al quita dramatismo al asunto – Nii-san, vas a huir?

- Eh?

- Si es doloroso, huyamos?

- Tonto… estoy bien…

- De verdad?

- Es porque tú estás conmigo.

- Pero si llegas a un punto en que no puedas soportarlo más, debes decirme. Huiremos juntos!

- Qué?... Bueno, como sea – Ambos hermanos se van del lugar – Si nuestra maestra se llegase a enterar de esto, nos mataría…

- Cierto!... Aunque primero mataría al coronel…

Mientras tanto, en Central…

Mustang va saliendo de su casa con una muchacha. Ella intenta tomarle la mano, pero él la rechaza.

- Ah, lo siento – dice, simulando que ha sido de casualidad.

- Coronel, hoy está un poco extraño – comenta la chica.

- Ah, de verdad?

- En la cama, en qué estaba pensando?

- En ti…

- Mentiroso…

- _"Sí, estoy mintiendo…_

_Cuando ví su cabello castaño sobre las sábanas, me preguntaba '¿Por qué no es rubio?'_

_Su voz me incomodaba, porque no era lo que estoy acostumbrado a oír._

_Y ahora… cuando sentí su mano derecha tan suave cerca de mi, la evité sin siquiera pensarlo"_

- La próxima vez que nos encontremos, espero sea más sincero…

- Quieres que pida un auto?

- No gracias, tomaré un taxi…

_"Se siente como si esa calidez metálica en mi espalda hubiese llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

_Es verdad… Le enseñé desde la forma de besarme, hasta la forma de levantar la voz…_

_Le enseñé a hacerlo de la forma que a mí me gusta…"_

Mustang entra a su casa y toma una ducha. Luego, vestido a medias con el uniforme, lleva un par de vasos y una botella de whisky hasta su habitación, sentándose en la cama y llenando ambos vasos.

- "_Qué comportamiento tan deshonroso… Esto fue causado por viajar bajo el mismo cielo azul. Dime Maes… ¿Realmente piensas que él me ama después de lo que le he hecho?_

_Vamos a asumir que así sea. Amar a alguien no es sólo diversión, verdad? Te sientes solo, traicionado, no puedes alcanzar al otro… Hay demasiadas cosas que duelen, verdad?_

_No tengo tiempo para preocupaciones como ésas, y lo mismo va por él. Nos parecemos mucho en lo básico. Él lo sabe._

_Pero… Creo que cometí un error._

_Fui quién lo hizo alejarse, pero… Me rindo._

_Esta es la primera vez que me siento tan solo…"_

Mustang se recuesta sobre la cama, su cara oculta en su brazo derecho.

Roy y Riza se encuentran con Ed y Al en el pasillo del cuartel.

- Hola! – Dice Ed, bastante animado.

- Volviste más rápido de lo que esperaba – contesta Mustang, con toda calma.

- El rumor era cierto, pero… Leí que el pueblo había encontrado una forma de crear una Piedra Filosofal, pero…

- Fue de una forma que tú no puedes replicar – continúa Mustang – Es por eso que empacaste y volviste.

Edward se queda en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado. Las palabras de Mustang son correctas.

Los cuatro siguen sus caminos, pero antes de retirarse Roy murmura algo.

- Ah, sí… Tienes libre esta noche?

Por su parte, Hawkeye le susurra algo a Alphonse.

- Nos podemos ver esta noche? Tengo algo que decirte.

Esa noche, en casa de Mustang…

- Qué demonios haces? – Exclama Ed, molesto – Nunca antes has hecho algo como esto!!!

- Se acabará pronto – responde Mustang, mientras le realiza sexo oral a Ed.

- eh?

- Pero parece que quieres avanzar rápido, así es que lo haré como tú lo deseas…

- Coronel? Espere un… Auh!

Roy procede a penetrarle, para luego besar su cuello.

Hawkeye había citado a Alphonse en una de las calles de Central.

- Qué quiere a estas horas de la noche?

- Quiero hablar contigo sobre Edward-kun… Últimamente el coronel ha estado trabajando mucho.

- Y eso no es bueno?

- Él sólo trabaja bien cuando algo lo preocupa. Creo que está preocupado por Edward-kun – Hawkeye mira seriamente a Al – Yo conozco la situación en la que ustedes se encuentran, pero… Quiero que dejen de confiar en él. Su posición es mucho más complicada de lo que ustedes creen; su entorno es más peligroso de lo que era antes… Y ustedes son una obligación para él.

- Pero nosotros necesitamos su ayuda… Es ese el motivo por el cual nii-san se unió al ejército…

- Lo sé. Pero él tal vez no pueda alcanzar su objetivo por culpa de ustedes… Aún sabiendo eso, sigue ayudándolos. De cierta forma, nos está traicionando a quiénes daríamos nuestra vida por su objetivo…

- … – Al se queda en silencio un momento – Puedo preguntarle algo?... Por qué está diciéndome esto?

- No puedo decírselo a Edward-kun cuando él ha llegado tan lejos por alcanzar su objetivo…

- Incluso cuando usted sabía lo de ellos, usted…

- Perdón por ser un adulto egoísta – Ambos se dan la espalda – Alphonse-kun… Incluso a pesar de ello, si ustedes se convierten en un obstáculo, yo les podría eliminar si tuviese que hacerlo… Lo puedo hacer!

Ed se encuentra recostado junto a Mustang.

- La próxima vez será la última…

- Eh?

- No hay más documentos que te puedan servir. El último lugar que me quedaría por revisar tal vez sea la bóveda del Führer… Tomar documentos justo delante de sus ojos sería imposible. Así es que la próxima será la última y no habrá más motivos para que vuelvas acá…

- Qué bien… Es un alivio. – Edward comienza a vestirse – entonces tengo que devolver el libro que tomé prestado.

- Libro?

- Así es que no te habías dado cuenta? Bueno, lo tomé sin pedir permiso.

- Te sirvió?

- Sí, para varias cosas – Mientras termina de colocarse la ropa, Ed decide preguntar algo – Ah, sí, sobre esas cicatrices a un costado… Te importaría contarme cómo te las hiciste?

- No necesitas saberlo…

- Tienes razón… Nos vemos…

Al día siguiente, Ed y Al se encuentran frente a la puerta de un restaurant.

- Uwaah! Qué mal, nii-san! Está cerrado.

- Hoy no estoy de suerte – dice Ed, con una expresión triste – tenía pensado comer aquí todo el día…

Los dos Elric se encuentran en una calle junto a la cual pasa un río.

- Nii-san… Pasó algo con el coronel?

- Últimamente no preguntas otra cosa… Pero bueno, ya que preguntas, podríamos decir que algo ocurrió…

- … Te lo dije anteriormente, pero te lo repito: huyamos, nii-san.

- No podemos. Necesitamos esos recursos y es por eso que necesitamos que nos cubra.

- A mí no me importa – responde Al, ante la sorpresa de Ed – si tengo que verte sufrir, prefiero quedarme así.

- Qué? No tienes por qué, yo…

- No nii-san, esta vez vas a escucharme! Tienes idea de cómo me siento cuando vas donde el coronel? Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es saber qué estás haciendo por mi? Actuabas como si estuvieses bien, así es que hice lo mismo… Sabes lo difícil que era eso? Qué crees que soy? Yo te quiero nii-san… Te quiero tanto como tú me quieres a mi. Entonces, POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?! – Edward le mira sin responder – ya que consentiste a hacerlo, no dije nada. Pero siempre quise decírtelo… No vayas donde el coronel, nii-san! Es extraño, desde que mi cuerpo es una armadura vacía tú pareces pensar que soy desdichado o algo así, pero… No sé por qué, pero nunca me he considerado desafortunado. Más que esta armadura, verte luchar de esa forma me hace sentir triste… Yo quiero volver a la normalidad, pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse…

- Aru…

- Si desertamos del ejército y comenzamos a buscar la Piedra por nuestra cuenta, puede que nos tardemos más y que haya algunas distracciones, pero si podemos alcanzar el mismo objetivo, no creo que me importe. Nii-san… Hay más de un camino!!!

***Al PoV**

"_En el momento en que ví sus hombros temblando, y yo incapaz de reconfortarle con este cuerpo, me sentí como la persona más desdichada del mundo por primera vez en mi vida…"_

En el cuartel de Central, Fuery llega con una encomienda para Mustang.

- Ah, coronel, recibí esto de parte de Edward-kun esta mañana en la entrada, pero…

- De Fullmetal? – Mustang abre el sobre, encontrando en su interior un libro – Ah, ya veo, él me había dicho algo sobre un libro que había tomado prestado…

Además del libro, del interior del sobre sale el reloj de alquimista estatal y un sobre más pequeño. Riza abre el sobre.

- En el interior de este sobre está la carta que le designa como alquimista estatal…

- De verdad? – dice Fuery, sorprendido – entonces, significa que él…

- Está renunciando a ser un alquimista estatal? – Mustang completa la frase.

- Coronel… – Riza se sorprende al ver la expresión de decepción de Roy – _"Me pregunto por qué? Incluso a pesar de que hice todas esas cosas por él… Nunca pensé que me traicionaría de esta forma"_

_**Continuará…**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola!

Espero no haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo ^^U. La verdad decidí hacerlo de una sola vez porque no encontré ningún punto en el cual dejarlo a la mitad, así es que éste es más largo de lo habitual.

En un rato de ocio hice un ending XD, en cuanto lo haya subido el link estará en mi profile.

Con esto quedarían dos o tres capítulos más. Debo reconocer que voy a extrañar este fic, a pesar de no ser una historia que yo haya hecho por mi cuenta, el trabajo que dediqué traduciéndolo del inglés al español me dejó un gusto agradable y además la acogida que ha tenido me ha impulsado a continuar.

_Review reply!_

**Arwen PS: **Como siempre, feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Debo decir que en mi caso, éste es mi favorito, tanto por ser el primero que leí de esta serie como por ser uno de los que resalta más no sólo los sentimientos de Ed y Roy, sino también los de Al y Riza.

Eso sería por esta vez; hasta el capítulo que viene!


	11. El amor es amor sin importar

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Octavo capítulo del doujinshi, undécimo del fanfic. Ya saben, los mismos dichos de siempre, las mismas advertencias de siempre.

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening y ahora al ending de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"_**El amor es amor sin importar de dónde viene ni en qué forma"**_

Mustang observa el reloj de Ed sobre su escritorio.

- Fuery… A qué hora te encontraste con Fullmetal?

- Eh… Alrededor de las 9 AM…

- Teniente, por favor facilíteme el horario de los trenes…

Hawkeye revisa en los archivos de la oficina, retirando una de las carpetas.

_**Roy PoV**_

"_Cuando este asunto recién comenzó, pensé que sería un juego sin sentimientos de por medio. Pensaba que el primero que confundiera aquello con amor perdería. Y estaba seguro de que no había manera de que yo perdiese. Pues bien, parece que he perdido el juego._

_No._

_Ya había perdido desde el principio._

_Un trato que se suponía lo haría alejarse… Para proteger un trato que ni siquiera se suponía debía hacerse… Desde el día en que él apareció en mi puerta, en contra de lo que yo esperaba…_

_Ya he tomado mi decisión, Fullmetal…"_

Mustang se coloca el abrigo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Fuery, dile a Havoc que prepare el auto…

- Sí señor!!

- Coronel… – interrumpe Hawkeye.

- Yo me encargaré de ello – dice Roy, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la teniente – De todo. Del peso que significa protegerte, del futuro de este país…

- Coronel – Havoc aparece en la puerta – el auto está listo…

- y a Edward Elric – continúa Roy, caminando hacia la salida – Havoc, a la estación de trenes! Tenemos que llegar a tiempo para alcanzar el tren que parte a las 10:05!

- Sí señor!!

Mientras tanto, Ed y Al ya se encuentran en el tren.

- Estoy seguro de que querrá alcanzar este tren con dirección al norte.

Por los altavoces se escucha un llamado "Último llamado para abordar el tren con destino a Nosraid, a las 10:05!"

De pronto, Ed logra ver a Mustang y a Havoc llegando.

- Al, corre!!!

- Eh? – Al ni siquiera alcanza a moverse, mientras Ed escapa rápidamente.

- Havoc, espera aquí – dice Mustang mientras se quita el abrigo y se lo entrega a su subordinado – Espera, Fullmetal!!!

- Te detendrías en un caso como éste? – Contesta Ed, mientras huye hacia el siguiente vagón.

- Maldición!

Pero cuando llega al vagón siguiente, Ed se da cuenta de que no hay salida. Así es que sale por una de las ventanas y huye por el techo.

- "_No te dejaré desaparecer de mi vida y de esta relación!"_ – piensa Mustang, siguiendo a Ed por el techo.

Para entorpecerle el camino, Ed transmuta un trozo del techo en una punta aguda y alta.

- Así es que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – Roy debe subir por ella para continuar, a riesgo de caer del tren. – _"Maldición… por qué estoy tan decidido a atraparlo?"_

Roy continúa su persecución y logra atrapar a Ed lanzándose sobre él.

- Te atrapé... ¿Por qué huyes? Ya que no puedes obtener más información, simplemente me descartas?

Ed transmuta su brazo en la hoja que utiliza para pelear.

- Deja de burlarte de mí...

- Nos bajaremos en la próxima estación.

Una vez en la estación, Al observa a Mustang extender su mano hacia Ed, quién aún sigue en el techo del vagón.

- No necesito ayuda – dice Ed, molesto. Pero Roy toma su brazo automail y le atrae hacia si, abrazándolo y ayudándole a bajar.

- _"No ha relajado su mano izquierda, aún la empuña fuertemente… Qué esperaba? Pensé que él estaría feliz de que le hubiese seguido?_

_El sentimiento que fue mi razón para seguirlo no ha alcanzado su corazón. No me extraña, ya que seguí abusando de él…_

_El único que tenía esperanzas era yo.."_

Havoc llega en el automóvil, mientras Roy aún no deja ir a Ed de su abrazo.

- Ya te calmaste? No permitiré que un alquimista estatal abandone su trabajo así… Hay un formulario adecuado para ello en la oficina del Führer – Roy vuelve a colocarse su abrigo, y se dirige hacia el automóvil – Pienso que sería lo mejor sólo para que no te lleven a una corte marcial por deserción…

Ante las palabras de Mustang, Ed parece decepcionado. Todos suben al automóvil, y durante el viaje de regreso hay un incómodo silencio.

- _"De alguna forma, la atmósfera en este automóvil se ha vuelto más y más tensa"_ – Piensa Havoc, fumando y mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Ed, Mustang y Al en el asiento trasero – _"Esos dos habitualmente se comportan de una forma diferente cuando están juntos…"_

Una vez de vuelta en Central, Roy le regresa el reloj de plata a Ed.

- Primero, te regresaré esto – dice, tomando su mano humana y entregándole el reloj – Segundo, al anochecer vendrás a mi casa a retirar el último reporte.

Fuery y Havoc comentan la situación en voz baja.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ellos? – Pregunta Fuery

- ¡Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber! – responde Havoc.

- Es realmente el último – Asegura Mustang, pero Edward no responde.

Más tarde, en la posada donde alojan Ed y Al…

- Nii-san, de verdad vas a ir?

- Sí.

- Ya casi es hora…

- Bueno, es la última vez, así es que estaré de vuelta luego…

- ¡NO! – Exclama Al, molesto – _"No puedo seguir así…"_

- ¿Porqué no?

- _"No puedo explicarlo bien, pero… cuando ví al coronel hoy, pensé que ya no podía seguir con esto…"_ – Al se enfrenta a Ed – No puedes hacer esto. Tienes que quedarte hasta mañana y desayunar… _"Pienso que si seguimos con esto vamos a terminar todos lastimados."_

- Hey, lo que estás diciendo es totalmente diferente de lo que decías ayer!

- _"Es sólo un presentimiento, pero…"_ ¡Eso no tiene importancia!

Ya en casa de Mustang, Ed se queda un momento mirando al techo.

- _"Esta será la última vez que vea este techo" _– Piensa, pero es interrumpido por los movimientos de Mustang.

Una vez que Roy le deja, Ed se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño.

- Voy a ducharme…

- _"No sólo fue la última, sino también la más breve…"_ – Piensa Roy mientras cierra sus ojos para dormir.

Rato después, unos pasos conocidos le despiertan de nuevo. Frente a él se encuentra Ed, vestido, con el cabello suelto y una toalla en su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta Mustang, algo dormido.

- Aru me dijo que no volviera esta noche… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

- Como quieras…

- Entonces hazte a un lado…

Mustang le queda mirando mientras Ed se mete a la cama.

- _"Es como si el sol se estuviese acercando a mi…"_ – Piensa, mirando a Ed – Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto…

- Ah, sí?

- Es hermoso…

- … Eres idiota acaso?

Al amanecer, Roy se queda mirando a Ed, quién duerme tranquilamente a su lado.

- _"Esta es también la primera vez que veo su rostro mientras duerme…"_

Mustang se viste y baja a la cocina, sin despertar a Ed. Más tarde, Fullmetal baja las escaleras, encontrándose con la mesa lista y a Roy cocinando con un delantal puesto.

- Pero qué haces?

- Como puedes ver, el desayuno… aunque sólo son huevos fritos. Hice suficiente para dos, así es que quédate a comer.

- Ahem… Ok… – Ed, nervioso, se sienta a la mesa – _"Aru me dijo que me quedara a desayunar así es que…"_

- Bien, entonces espera y mientras tanto prepárate un café.

Ed, que lleva su cabello atado en una simple coleta, mira para todos lados algo confundido.

- Eh, esto… Puedo ayudar en algo? No me gusta cuando lo hacen todo por mi…

- No, ya está listo – Responde Mustang, llevando los platos a la mesa - ¿quieres agregarle algo a los huevos?

- Azúcar… – Roy pone una expresión de extrañeza mientras le acerca el azucarero a Ed – Por qué pones esa cara?

- Nada, no haré comentarios sobre los gustos de los demás…

- ¿Y tú no le pusiste demasiada pimienta a los huevos que te estás comiendo?

- Es más fácil despertarse por la mañana así… ¿Qué ocurre?

- no pareces el tipo de persona que toma desayuno…

- muchas veces tengo que saltarme el almuerzo por culpa del trabajo…

- si lo hicieras como es debido no tendrías ese problema…

- ………..

- _"En cierto modo, hablar de esta forma me hace sentir… algo nostálgico…"_ – Ed mira por la ventana de la cocina, en donde hay un grupo de pájaros – Ah, aves?

- les dí de comer una vez por capricho, y ahora vienen todos los días…

- Eso es muy extraño en ti…

- A cambio me despiertan cuando me quedo dormido… Me han salvado varias veces de la furia de la teniente…

Ed termina de comer y toma el delantal que Roy había dejado sobre una silla.

- Ok, voy a ordenar las cosas… Tomaré prestado tu delantal…

- Ah, pero…

- Como te dije anteriormente, no me gusta que hagan todo por mi…

Ed se pone a ordenar y a lavar los platos, mientras Roy le observa.

- _"Es como si… El sol de la mañana y el sonido de las aves calmara a las personas…"_

Roy abraza por detrás a Ed, quién sigue lavando.

- No vas a mirarme, Fullmetal?

Ed voltea el rostro, dejando las cosas en el lavaplatos. Roy le abraza más fuertemente.

- ¿Te puedo besar? – Pregunta Flame. Ed responde sonrojado.

- Sí…

Ambos se besan, y Roy acaricia el rostro de Ed.

- Como ya sabes, ya no tengo más material que entregarte… Pero quiero acostarme contigo una vez más…

Ed se sonroja todavía más intensamente.

- ¿Por qué…?

Roy le voltea suavemente, abrazándole.

- Ahora… Simplemente quiero acostarme contigo…

Ed no responde, pero apoya su rostro contra el torso de Mustang y le abraza.

En la habitación de Mustang, ambos comienzan a desvestirse lentamente.

- _"Maldición, estoy tan nervioso como si fuera la primera vez…"_ – Piensa Ed, quitándose los zapatos, incapaz de mirar a Roy – _"Estoy tan avergonzado que ni siquiera puedo mirarlo"_

- Fullmetal… Estás listo?

Ed levanta el rostro, y ambos se miran fijamente.

"_Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar qué quiere decir con eso… Si estoy listo para enfrentar mis sentimientos… Si estoy listo para cargar con este pesado sentimiento aún cuando hay tanto que hacer todavía…_

_Podría ser aplastado por el peso… Pero no lo sabré a menos que lo intente…_

_Pero quiero tomar su mano… La intensidad de mi deseo me sorprende!"_

- Estoy listo – Responde Ed, y Roy le besa nuevamente.

Flame abraza a Fullmetal, deslizando sus manos por su torso y besándole mientras le desviste.

_"Maldición! … Es diferente a sus caricias apresuradas de siempre. Se siente como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente estoy aquí..._

_¿Qué debería hacer? Él aún está sólo tocándome, pero… Realmente puedo sentirlo…_

_Si entra en mí de esa forma… qué me pasará?"_

Los brazos de Ed están enredados por las muñecas con su camiseta, y nuevamente Roy besa su boca mientras introduce uno de sus dedos, preparándole; luego uno más, y una vez que Ed está listo Mustang se desnuda por completo y entra en él, abrazándolo.

_"Algo en mi mente se ha entumecido y me he quedado en blanco… Ya no puedo pensar claramente…_

_¿Qué debería hacer? Se siente muy bien!"_

- Quiero hacerlo una vez más – dice Roy, mirando a Ed con ternura – Pero… Está bien?

- Sí… Por alguna razón, yo también quiero hacerlo una vez más…

- Bien, hagámoslo de esta forma – Roy se sienta en la cama, con Ed sobre él – así nos conectaremos más profundamente – dice mientras desata con la boca el lazo que ata el cabello de Ed.

- Eso es… Agradable…

- Fullmetal…

- Coronel…

Más tarde, Mustang va entrando al cuartel de Central.

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días coronel – Hawkeye recalca el saludo con cierta ironía – Sabe usted qué hora es en este momento? Para su información, son las 12:45…

- Espere un momento, ya sé lo que va a decirme. Pero debido a circunstancias inevitables es que me he atrasado… A cambio, no me retiraré hasta que todo el trabajo esté hecho…

Roy toma los papeles que porta Hawkeye, revisándolos.

- Entonces… Lo dijo de forma adecuada?

- Decir qué? – Pregunta Roy, extrañado.

- … – Riza le mira sorprendida – Coronel, acaso no lo sabe? Hay cosas que usted debe expresar con palabras para que sean comprendidas – Riza le arrebata los papeles de las manos a Roy – No tiene que trabajar hoy. No le daré un trabajo tan importante como éste a un inútil que ni siquiera es capaz de decir algo así de importante…

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, y luego Roy voltea, en dirección a la puerta.

- Havoc, el automóvil!

- Eh, de nuevo tendré que conducir? – Pregunta Jean.

- No, sólo déjame el vehículo. Yo conduciré…

Antes de salir, Mustang hace una llamada.

- Hotel Street Crown de Central? Por favor comuníqueme con la habitación de Edward Elric… Qué? Ya se ha ido?... _siempre con prisas…_ Ah, no, sólo pensaba en voz alta. A qué hora se retiró?

Por su parte, Riza aún duda de su decisión.

- _"Qué estoy haciendo?"_

Por su parte, Ed y Al se encuentran en el vagón del tren.

- Nii-san, está bien que nos vayamos sin avisarle al coronel?

- Le pedí al recepcionista del hotel que le avisara. Eso debería estar bien, no crees? Este es el único tren que sale hoy hacia el lugar donde vamos…

- Nii-san… Estoy feliz de que hayas hecho las paces con el coronel…

- No… no es como si nos hubiésemos peleado – dice Ed, nervioso.

- fufufufu – Al ríe maliciosamente.

- Qué es lo gracioso?!

El tren parte, justo en el momento en que Roy llega a la estación. Ed alcanza a divisarle y se asoma a la ventana, pero ya es tarde para detenerse.

- Espera, Fullmetal!!!

Mustang corre para estar un poco más cerca del vagón donde va Ed, incluso saliéndose del camino. Ed le mira sorprendido.

_"Sé que ambos tenemos nuestros propios objetivos aparte de aquellos que tenemos en común._

_Cuando estamos en una situación en que tengamos que elegir, eligiremos aquello que sea más importante que nosotros._

_Por lo tanto, estaría bien traicionar. Estaría bien mentir._

_Pero hay una cosa que yo quisiera decir._

_Es…"_

- Fullmetal!!! **TE AMO**…!!!!

A pesar del sonido del tren, Ed logra escuchar lo que Roy le dice. Sonríe y luego contesta.

- **YO TAMBIÉN**!!!

Y el tren siguió su camino, puesto lo que era importante había sido dicho.

_**Algún tiempo después…**_

- Gracias por su trabajo, maestro! – Un alquimista estatal de largo cabello dorado se despide del guardia de la estación de trenes de Rizembul. Éste le mira sorprendido.

_**El hombre joven de cabello negro finalmente logró convertirse en führer... Y durante la ceremonia de investidura, en inspecciones de tropas y en cualquier otro evento, siempre había un alquimista estatal de cabello dorado junto a él.**_

_**Esta historia se convirtió en una vieja y memorable parte de la historia de Amestris; y ya se ha convertido en una leyenda…**_

_**Fin**_

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero he aquí el último capítulo de la historia principal. Por fin pude descargar una versión traducida al inglés del capítulo extra "Roy's side", así es que el próximo será una traducción de ese tomo; espero no tardarme tanto ^__^U.

¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo ponerle azúcar a los huevos en el desayuno? ¡Yo también los como así! Y me miran igual de raro T_T. Ya es el colmo, hasta en los doujinshis copian cosas de mí y se las ponen a Ed… Cualquier día sale un doujinshi o fanfic en que Ed tenga endocarditis o fiebre reumática! (bueno, de los doujin o fics me espero todo, la verdad…)

Pero comentar esas cosas no era a lo que venía. En realidad debería agradecer a tods quiénes leen este fic – adaptación, sin ustedes esto no seguiría adelante y aunque parezca a veces que lo he abandonado, que sepan que no soy el tipo de persona que deja los fics a medias XD. Me gustaría eso sí que dejasen sus comentarios, porque hay mucha gente que lee pero no comenta ¬¬, yo quiero saber de ustedes! Qué opinan, si les gusta o si no les gusta, por último cuenten algo sobre ustedes XD! Pero dejen reviews. Los leo todos, y los aprecio todos por igual… A menos que sean flames sin sentido, ahí si que me pondría en modo "Inugami battle mode" y me enojo... Y les aseguro que no les gustaría verme realmente molest.

Eso sí, primero dejaré el free-talk de la autora, y después de eso los capítulos extra… nos leemos!


	12. Extras1: FreeTalks

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

No hay advertencias, este es el comentario de la autora original XD… Bueno, viene uno de los extras del tomo 9 XD.

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening y ahora al ending de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

**Free Talk de Bambi Takada (Al final del tomo 8)**

Finalmente pude traer hasta ustedes la última escena de _**Hermaphrodite**_.

Cuando comencé con esta serie, no estaba segura de que sería capaz de llegar hasta este punto. Incluso mientras trabajaba en el manuscrito y mientras me preguntaba si debía editar este doujinshi estaba preocupada, pero finalmente todo terminó bien.

Al principio pensé en hacerlo de siete volúmenes, pero luego tuve que dividir _**"On my Own"**_ en dos volúmenes y acabaron siendo ocho. Al final la historia concluyó bastante parecida a lo que yo había imaginado al principio.

No estoy segura de que estén satisfechos con el final, si bien en este momento me siento como un pescado en una tabla de cortar carne… (^^;)

Planeo editar una historia extra para esta serie, pero la historia principal está definitivamente terminada.

Gracias por haber llegado tan lejos. De verdad quiero agradecer a mis lectores y a mis amigos, que me estuvieron apoyando. Sólo fui capaz de continuar hasta el final gracias a dicho apoyo continuo.

Esta fue una historia que quise dibujar incluso si me tomaba mucho tiempo hacerlo; pero dibujarlo también fue muy divertido!

Si esta historia deja por lo menos algo pequeñito en los corazones de los lectores, entonces estaré feliz.

_**Agosto 2006, Bambi Takada.**_

~*~*~

_**Secuela de Hermaphrodite 8: Después de "esa" escena…**_

_El alquimista Fullmetal: deja el tren debido a que no soporta las miradas y comentarios de la gente en el vagón donde iba…_

Ed totalmente sonrojado, mientras la gente murmura a su alrededor.

- Aru! En cuanto lleguemos a la próxima estación nos bajamos lo más rápido posible… !!!

_Pero una vez en el hotel… El shock que sufrió fue incluso peor!_

Cuando llegan a registrarse, el encargado le comenta algo a Ed…

- Es que ya escuchó la historia???!!!

_Una vez en la habitación, Ed se lanza sobre la cama, ocultando su rostro…_

- Aru… No podré mostrarme en público en esta ciudad por lo menos durante los próximos diez años!!!

_Pero no sólo Fullmetal… Mientras tanto, el alquimista Flame está siendo rechazado por cada una de las mujeres que conoce!_

_(No es genial? Ahora sólo Ed está para él!)_

Mustang habla por teléfono con alguien…

- Ah, Suzanna, qué tal si cenamos juntos para…

- … Escuché los comentarios sobre tu última aventura. Sería demasiado vergonzoso para mi que me viesen contigo… – y corta.

_Decide llamar a Ed… Quién no le contesta de muy buena gana…_

- Fullmetal! Regresa pronto!! Las noches a solas son demasiado para mi… Me estoy muriendo!!!

- ni de broma! No voy a asomarme por esos lugares hasta que el alboroto haya cesado!

- Piensas dejarme solo con este problema?

- ES TU CULPA! No podré ir a donde quería! Y vas a tener que pagar por mi estadía en el hotel! Bastardo sin corazón!!!

_Estar juntos es maravilloso… O algo parecido…_

~*~*~

_**Free talk de Bambi Takada, tomo 9: Comentarios y pensamientos sobre los títulos.**_

**1.- El Cuervo Negro y el Jardín Escarlata:** El cuervo negro, en un sentido alquímico, significa el entrar en lo que inicialmente es el oscuro mundo interior del alma. El jardín escarlata es la utopía que Carl Jung vio en un sueño. Roy y Ed entran en la oscuridad del alma buscando la Piedra Filosofal (la utopía) a través de la serie de **Hermaphrodite**. Este es probablemente el más revelador de los títulos de la serie.

**2.- Tiresias:** Un personaje de la mitología griega. Fue transformado en una mujer por matar a un par de serpientes que se apareaban; trabajó como prostituta, y a cambio de haber perdido su vista obtuvo el don de la premonición… Y así, hay varias leyendas sobre él, es bastante interesante.

**3.- Dos aves que se comen la cabeza mutuamente:** Este título fue inspirado en una liustración que vi en un libro de alquimia. Roy y Ed han cometido terribles pecados. Es como si ambos se apoyaran el uno al otro por este motivo, ese es el significado que yo le di. Fue sumamente complicado dibujar el símbolo para dicho título.

**4 y 5.- Por mi cuenta:** Este título básicamente habla sobre la soledad, pero también hay un significado más profundo, de seguir y luchar por tus propios medios; es por eso que me gustó.

**6.- Entre nosotros dos: **Pienso que el título denota algo como "entre nosotros dos, quién será el vencedor?" pero después me di cuenta de que el significado no se entiende del todo bien. Creo que cometí un error con mi inglés; de todas formas, ese es el significado que quise darle, así es que piensen en ese título como tal… (-_-U)

_Nota de traducción: El título original pone "As between the two"… Y como profe de inglés puedo decir que esa estructura no está del todo correcta. Pero bueno, todos cometemos errores cuando se trata de anotar cosas en un idioma distinto a la lengua materna xD._

**7.- Caminos: **Es una historia que habla sobre encontrar y escoger tu propio camino entre varias vías diferentes. Es por eso que escogí este título, incluso si el inglés suena extraño.

_Nota de traducción: Sonará extraño al pronunciarlo con acento japonés? La verdad a mí me pareció el más simple de todos…_

**8.- El amor es amor sin importar de dónde viene ni en qué forma: **Es una cita del libro "El exilio de Sharra", de mi adorada escritora Marion Zimmer Bradley. Es dicho por Regis a un hombre que ama a otro, por lo que creo que es muy adecuado (risas)

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Y esos serían los comentarios de Bambi Takada. En cuanto al extra (titulado "Los círculos que dibujas: Punto de vista de Roy"), en el próximo capítulo traduciré la primera de las cuatro historias. Hay dos que son muy breves, así es que de seguro las pondré en un capítulo juntas o bien traduciré dos por capítulo, una más extensa y una breve en cada uno.

Con eso y un free talk más de la autora terminaría con la traducción de Hermaphrodite. La verdad no tengo idea si el capítulo 10 (el extra desde el punto de vista de Ed) ha sido traducido en scanlation, incluso no tengo la seguridad de que Bambi Takada lo haya publicado (si alguien sabe si realmente fue publicado, le pido que por favor me confirme esa información).

Con esto, me despido por ahora. Nos leemos y por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones!!!


	13. Extras 2

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Esperen… Lo siento mucho!!! T_T Siento la demora, y en realidad no tengo más excusa que mis propios asuntos personales… Depresiones y tonteras varias… Pero aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo de los extras de Hermaprodite.

Sobre las advertencias, bueno, lemon y todo lo que tiene esta serie, ahora si no te gusta… ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta el capítulo 13? XD

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening y al ending de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

_**Los círculos que dibujas.**_

Mientras Roy lava los platos, uno de éstos se le cae y él decide arreglarlo con alquimia. Dibuja un círculo en el suelo y luego realiza la transmutación, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Ed.

Mientras desayunan, Edward decide comentar lo ocurrido.

- Esta es la primera vez que te veo dibujar un círculo…

- Ah, en serio? – Contesta Mustang.

- El carácter de la persona se refleja en los círculos de transmutación. He oído decir que éstos expresan la personalidad del alquimista. – Dice Ed – Diez menos ocho es igual a dos, y uno más uno es dos; para hacer la misma transmutación las personas pueden dibujar círculos absolutamente distintos.

- Eso es cierto. Una vez ví un círculo que tú dibujaste… Era hermoso… – refiriéndose al círculo de transmutación que Ed dibujase para hacer la transmutación humana – _"Esa vez él simplificó las increíblemente complicadas fórmulas de la transmutación humana en tal grado que… Era el total opuesto a su siniestro significado…"_ – Hablándole a Fullmetal – El círculo era lo menos complicado posible, pero de alguna forma valiente… Se asemeja a la forma en que tú vives…

- Tus círculos también tienen una particularidad – contesta Ed – He visto algunos en tus libros y notas. Gustas de dibujarlos desde arriba hacia abajo, verdad?. Incluso cuando sería más fácil de izquierda a derecha, agregas fórmulas extras sólo para escribirlo de arriba hacia abajo. La metodología indirecta es muy propia de ti… Aunque en realidad me gusta.

- Sobre los círculos que tú dibujas – replica Mustang – Dices que los círculos que haces están todos dentro de tu cuerpo. Me pregunto si las fórmulas con las que los expresas son también tan sencillas y hermosas.

- A estas alturas… Eres quién conoce mejor mi cuerpo, verdad?

- hasta que te diste cuenta, eh? – Roy se para de la mesa y se acerca a Ed, acariciando su rostro – Bueno, entonces, no te gustaría mostrarme, para estar más seguros?

- … Aquí? – Responde sorprendido Fullmetal, refiriéndose al hecho de que estén en la cocina.

- Por qué no? No quieres acaso?

- Esto es tan típico de ti – Responde Ed, para luego aceptar un beso.

- Pero a ti no te desagrada, verdad?

- No… En realidad me gusta – contesta Edward mientras Roy le desviste sobre la mesa.

~*~*~

_**Nupcial con los ojos vendados.**_

_Al final, tomó un mes para que Ed regresara a los cuarteles de Central…_

- Vengo a dejar el reporte de seguridad pública del distrito norte – dice Ed, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Mustang.

Mientras el coronel revisa el informe, se nota una atmósfera tensa entre ambos.

- Ahem – Ed rompe el incómodo silencio – Bueno, Al está esperándome en el hotel, así es que yo me voy…

- Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera!!! Por una vez la teniente tuvo consideración y se llevó a todos lejos de la oficina y te quieres ir así como así?

- Pero... Si no hay nada más que hacer – contesta Ed.

Mustang se acerca a Ed, quedando justo detrás de él.

- Puedo besarte? – Pregunta Roy, abrazando a un sorprendido Fullmetal – Mi agenda está libre hoy por la noche… Vas a venir? – Pregunta, susurrándole sensualmente al oído.

- E… Está bien – responde Edward, nervioso.

_Esa noche, en casa de Roy…_

- Algo para beber? Aunque sólo tengo vino barato y jugo de naranja – ofrece Roy mientras ambos se sientan a la mesa.

- … Ok… – responde Edward, sin mirar a Mustang.

- Quieres tomar una ducha primero?

- … Está bien…

- No tengo nada para el desayuno mañana, qué haremos?

- … Me da lo mismo…

- No me has mirado en todo el rato desde que llegaste… No voy a obligarte, si no tienes ganas puedes irte en cualquier momento…

- NO! – Fullmetal se pone de pie violentamente, molesto – sólo estoy avergonzado porque estás siendo condenadamente formal! Acaso no lo entiendes?

Roy simplemente lo queda mirando asombrado.

- Tal vez estás acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, no sé… – continúa Edward – Pero todo esto de "pongámonos de acuerdo en cada cosa" es nuevo para mí y no sé cómo debería reaccionar! No es una sorpresa de que quiera salir corriendo! Bueno, lo referente al sexo en sí no cambia respecto de lo que hacíamos antes, pero incluso a pesar de ser lo mismo, al mismo tiempo es diferente.

- Cómo? – Pregunta Roy

- Aquí – contesta Ed, indicando su corazón – Siempre venía debido a nuestro acuerdo, pero hoy es diferente… Yo… Vine acá… Por mi cuenta… Para que tú me abrazaras. Maldición, hacerme decir todo eso…

- Si estás avergonzado, entonces qué te parece cerrar tus ojos? – Replica Mustang, vendando los ojos de Ed.

- Qué co… Co… ronel? Espera un mom… – Roy besa y acaricia a Ed, interrumpiendo sus reclamos.

- Edward… – Mustang hace que Ed se vuelva a sentar en la silla, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Edward y bajando por su cuerpo para darle sexo oral. Fullmetal simplemente se limita a gemir y aferrarse a la silla.

Luego de un rato, Mustang se detiene, sin quitarle la venda de los ojos a Edward.

- Puedo hacerlo desde atrás? – Pregunta Flame.

- Uhn… Sí…

Edward, apoyado en la silla y arrodillado en el suelo, es abrazado por Mustang, quién entra en él despacio.

- Estoy dentro… Después de llegar tan lejos, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, no crees? – Roy le quita la venda que cubre los ojos de Ed – puedo empezar a moverme?

- No preguntes cada cosa! – contesta Ed.

Luego de un rato de hacerlo apoyados sobre la silla, Roy decide llevar a Ed a su cama.

Al día siguiente, Ed y Roy salen de la casa de este último.

- Vamos a desayunar algo… Estarás en la ciudad un tiempo, verdad Fullmetal?

- Sí, hubo algunos lanzamientos nuevos durante el último mes, así es que chequearé las librerías…

- Te puedo besar? – Pregunta Roy, ante el desconcierto de Edward.

- Porqué estás preguntándome por cada cosa? Esto lo hace aún más vergonzoso! No tienes para qué pedirme permiso a cada rato! – Ed se molesta bastante – Hasta ahora me habías forzado, así es que cuál es el problema ahora? Cuando actúas de esa forma arruinas el momento!

- Precisamente te pregunto porque hasta ahora te estuve forzando – responde Mustang – Esta relación violenta siguió por tanto tiempo que tú comenzaste a considerarla normal. Quiero demostrarte que un beso de verdad es mucho más dulce… Así es que respóndeme Ed… Puedo besarte?

- Está bien, lo entiendo… ven – responde Ed, con su actitud desafiante de siempre – _"no tiene para qué mirarme con esa expresión de lobo herido!"_

Roy procede a besar a Ed, suave y tiernamente. Luego conversan mientras caminan.

- Está bien cuando se trate de besarnos – comenta Edward – pero al menos deja de preguntar por todo mientras lo estamos haciendo…

- Ah, pero eso lo hago más por mi propia diversión que por ti – contesta Mustang.

- Qué demonios?! – Edward se enoja ante el comentario.

- Nah, olvida lo que dije…

- CÓMO PODRÍA!!!

- Pero jugar un poco con las frases también es parte de la diversión… Se sentía bien, no es así?

- Pero es vergonzoso!

- No estás negando que es divertido…

Y más tarde, Flame recibe una llamada de Fullmetal…

- eh? No volverás hasta dentro de un mes?

- CREES QUE PODRÉ CAMINAR POR LA CIUDAD COMO SI NADA DESPUÉS DE HABER TENIDO ESA VERGONZOSA CONVERSACIÓN EN MEDIO DE UNA CALLE LLENA DE GENTE? No volveré hasta que los comentarios hayan cesado!!! Y no olvides comprarme la última edición de N-mag!

~*~*~

**Un bouquet de flores de palabras… para ROY.**

Edward y Roy se encuentran en la oficina de este último. Edward está sentado sobre el escritorio de Roy.

- Me pregunto… Cómo es que me enamoré de un tipo como tú?

- Porque soy un buen hombre, no crees? – contesta Flame, despreocupadamente.

- … Siempre eres antipático… Eres un sinvergüenza, cuando ríes despiertas sospechas… Y cuando estás callado da la impresión de que estás a punto de hacer algo. – dice Fullmetal – Bueno, debo admitir que a veces pienso que eres un buen hombre, pero entonces vas y dices algo increíble…

- Siempre he querido preguntarte algo… Qué fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de mi? Hasta donde sé, siempre habías estado interesado en chicas y sobretodo por el comienzo que tuvimos… Lo más normal sería que me odiases… Aún estoy intrigado por ello; por qué tú…

- … Tu espalda. Me gusta tu espalda – Luego de decir esto, Ed salta del escritorio y sale corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de si y dejando a Flame bastante desconcertado.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Primero, una aclaración sobre el segundo extra. El título en el original es "Blindfold Bridal", y realmente me costó un poco encontrarle el sentido en español (porque en inglés si me parece una frase con sentido :s). Y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto de cómo traducirlo preferí hacer una traducción directa (vaya, al final mis notas se están pareciendo a las de Bambi Takada xD).

Lo de que a Edward le guste la espalda de Roy, está explicado en uno de los capítulos del fic, así es que no entraré en detalles.

._. baka Mustang, pero Ed lo ama igual... - no hagan caso de ese comentario, cosas mías. Diría incluso DEMASIADO MÍAS… T_T maldita sea!

Con esto quedarían una historia larga y un free talk de Bambi-sama. Por favor no me maten por la demora, sino no podré escribir el último capítulo ne? Gracias a todos y ya saben, sin reviews no hay capítulo ò_ó

Nos leemos!!!


	14. Extras 3

_**Hermaphrodite**_

Por Inugami

RoyxEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Bueno, ya saben el resto, este es el último capítulo de esta serie (al menos en lo que al especial sobre Roy concierne, y como no tengo el de Ed, pues hasta acá se queda hasta nuevo aviso :P)

Ya saben, lemon y todo lo que tiene esta serie… Aunque creo que en este capítulo no viene mucho de eso…

**No olviden ver en mi profile el link al opening y al ending de este fic!**

**~*~*~**

_***El cielo sobre una sábana blanca***_

_La lluvia que comenzó a caer al mismo tiempo que sonaban las 8 PM, fue el peor recuerdo, y caía incesantemente en la ciudad…_

- Vaya diluvio – dice Roy, quién viene llegando totalmente empapado.

- Ah…! La inutilidad caminante ha regresado! – Responde Ed, sonriendo.

- Estoy feliz de que me hayas esperado, pero tu voz es realmente…

- Ah, no te quejes. Incluso te tengo lista una muda de ropa…

_Roy está un tanto conmovido por eso…_

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a desvestirte – dice Ed, sonriendo.

- No gracias, estoy bien – contesta Roy seriamente mientras se cambia de ropa.

- _"Anteriormente, no quiso decirme cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz" _– Piensa Ed, al ver una vieja cicatriz al costado izquierdo de Roy – _"Tal vez… Me lo dirá ahora…" _ Coronel?

Roy se limita a voltear sin decir nada.

- Ahem… está bien si pregunto… sobre esa cicatriz?

- Claro. Tienes derecho a saber ahora.

Rato después ambos están sentados en el sillón, conversando.

- Fuiste apuñalado? – pregunta sorprendido Ed.

- Fue en el primer año de la escuela de oficiales, algunos alumnos de cursos superiores me acorralaron en un callejón. Estuve en el hospital por una semana, fue bastante difícil ponerme al día con las clases…

- Oh… Yo pensaba que había sido una herida de guerra o algo así – comenta Ed, afectado.

- Bueno, soy un alquimista y me sentía mejor que los otros así es que tal vez les parecía arrogante y vanidoso – cuenta Roy – Era un día oscuro y lluvioso. Me citaron usando el nombre de un profesor…

_"Repentinamente me encontraba rodeado de cinco de mis superiores… Bueno, ellos estaban intentando poner en su lugar a los fanfarrones de la escuela…_

_Me golpearon… Cortaron mi uniforme y… Aparte de eso, ya que yo no parecía tan difícil a sus ojos, me pidieron que me quitara los pantalones"_

- Cuando me opuse, me apuñalaron – finaliza Roy.

- … Sólo por si acaso, voy a preguntar, pero… No me digas que fuiste violado así?

Roy no contesta y simplemente evita mirar a Ed, quién se pone nervioso.

- Ah! Lo… Lo siento – Ed intenta disculparse – Creo que te hice recordar algo de lo que no querías acordarte…

- Es algo del pasado… Ya no me incomoda en lo absoluto – Roy sigue hablando tranquilamente – Lo más extraño es que incluso a pesar de que su comportamiento fue bastante malo, ellos eran muy responsables en su trabajo. Sus subordinados los siguieron diligentemente a la línea de fuego. Creo que se volvieron personas confiables. Como oficiales, trabajaron duro, recibieron sus medallas e incluso fueron requeridos para hacer clases – La actitud de Roy cambia repentinamente, adoptando su sarcasmo característico – Pero lo más importante es que mi posición actual es más importante que la de ellos. Adoro cuando nos encontramos y ellos me saludan con esa expresión miserable en el rostro… Me encanta!!!

- Ese defecto es tan propio de ti – contesta Ed – ya no estoy preocupado…

- Bien, al parecer todas las personas tienen un lado malo y uno bueno…

- Ah…! – Ed se lleva la mano normal al hombro del automail.

- Te duele el automail? – Pregunta Roy, amablemente.

- Uhm, un poquito. Si la temperatura es baja y la humedad es alta, esto… – Ed sonríe, intentando parecer tranquilo – _"La verdad es que me duele porque su historia me hizo recordar nuestra primera vez…"_

Roy toma suavemente la mano derecha de Ed.

- Te gustaría que lo entibiase? O… Tal vez prefieras algo de placer, para poder olvidarte del dolor?

- … ambos – contesta Ed.

_"Esta lluvia oscura me recuerda al camino oscuro que recorro por mi voluntad. Y hay un remordimiento que me visita en ocasiones como ésta…_

_Ed dice que lo que le dije aquella vez que nos encontramos por primera vez en Resembool es lo que lo impulsó a luchar._

_Pero es eso cierto?_

_Incluso si yo no hubiese estado ahí no habría encontrado la voluntad de luchar y hubiese partido su viaje por su camino particular?_

_Con mis palabras, soy culpable de hacerle dejar de lado la posibilidad de haberse convertido en un alquimista normal en un pueblo feliz y haberlo arrastrado a "este lado"…_

_Y si no hubiese hecho ese trato con él, no estaríamos en esta relación ahora._

_Él podría haberse enamorado normalmente de una chica._

_No ibas a dejar la milicia después de que regresaras a tu hermano a la normalidad?"_

- Ack! – Un quejido por parte de Ed saca a Roy de sus pensamientos. Éste se asusta al ver rastros de sangre en la cama.

- Fuimos demasiado descuidados – comenta Roy, preocupado.

- No importa – contesta Ed – quiero que terminemos primero…

_"Soy quién le mostró el lado sucio de este mundo. Si no hubiese tenido aquella vez la fuerza para revivir sin mis palabras, desearía que no hubiese tenido la fuerza para regresar a mi casa y aceptar ese trato…_

_No hubiese vivido una vida mucho mejor?_

_Lo que le dí a cambio aquella vez no fue esperanza o un futuro. Me pregunto si no habrá sido un boleto de sólo ida hacia el infierno…_

_Desde el día en que me apoderé de él, me lo pregunto una y otra vez..._

_Eternamente, me seguiré haciendo esa misma pregunta._

_Pero al menos sobre estas sábanas blancas, quiero mostrarle el cielo"_

~*~*~

_**Segundo comentario de Bambi Takada.**_

El final para _Hermaphrodite_ "Los círculos que dibujas" fue dividido en "_Side: Roy" _y _"Side: Edward"_. El final = una secuela.

Mientras dibujaba _Hermaprhrodite_ fui creando algunas historias con las premisas de "será así después de que pasen un año" o "pienso que podría ser así en el futuro".

"_Side: Roy"_ tiene las historias enfocadas en Roy.

La primera historia "_Los círculos que dibujas" _fue publicada en el verano del 2003 en el Comiket, puesto que no pude terminar el siguiente capítulo de _Hermaphrodite_ a tiempo. Fue publicada como un borrador así es que agradezco a los que esperaron. Siempre tuve la intención de re-editarlo pero como iba a dar spoilers sobre el final entonces no pude. Pensé en dibujarlo de nuevo, o arreglar algunos errores pero finalmente decidí dejarlo tal cual y sólo agregué algunos sombreados.

Hubo personas que no se atrevían a leer _Hermaphrodite_ porque les asustaba que fuese una historia demasiado terrible y sin un final feliz. Es sin duda comprensible, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa para mi, ya que desde el principio la escribí pensando en un final feliz.

El objetivo todo este tiempo fue llegar hasta esta historia, "_Los círculos que dibujas"_. Eso fue por lo que trabajé todo este tiempo y me pregunto si lo conseguí.

La última historia, _"El cielo sobre una sábana blanca"_ se volvió un poco oscura, lo siento; pero creo que el coronel, quién desea que Ed sea feliz, es el tipo de persona que se pregunta "él no sería más feliz si no estuviese conmigo?"; probablemente se preocupa de que el futuro de Ed podría haber sido mejor si no hubiese aceptado su mano. Pero con este tipo de trasfondo, creo que él se encargará de tratar a Ed de una forma muy amable, y eso es bueno, verdad? (^^)

Ed podría contestar que es totalmente innecesario que se preocupe de su futuro.

También intenté una simulación en mi mente, y estoy segura de que aún cuando no se hubiesen encontrado en Resembool cuando Ed tenía 11 años, de todas formas se hubiesen encontrado posteriormente.

Podría haber tomado más tiempo, pero Ed se hubiese recuperado por su cuenta y hubiese comenzado su viaje para recuperar lo perdido. Buscando la Piedra Filosofal se hubiese topado con el Ejército tarde o temprano, y un alquimista como él podría haber llamado su atención. Estoy segura de que el coronel hubiese escuchado sobre él, incluso si sólo hubiesen sido rumores que sus hazañas hayan provocado. Hubiese sido imposible para ellos el no encontrarse.

Bueno, es una historia totalmente distinta el que de ese encuentro se hubiese desarrollado amistad o amor; pero estoy segura de que sería realmente interesante hacerles encontrarse en una forma totalmente distinta.

La historia de cómo Roy fue abusado por sus compañeros fue escrita mientras hacía el segundo capítulo de _Hermaphrodite, _como una forma de explicar su comportamiento.

No importa cómo lo vean, pero es bastante extraño para alguien que realmente ama a las mujeres el usar esta forma para alejar a Ed. Esto me molestaba bastante, así es que escribí esta historia. Pero habían formas mucho más fáciles de alejar a Ed, no creen?

Roy le hace a Ed lo que él recuerda como su peor experiencia para cortar cualquier lazo entre ambos, pero incluso cuando Ed luce bastante bien para ser un hombre, para hacerlo posible para Roy que no tiene interés absoluto en otros hombres, debió haberse hecho a la idea antes de poner en marcha su plan. Debió haber estado pensando en alguna mujer mientras lo hacía. Aunque… Pienso que la segunda vez fue diferente.

Pero Ed se mantuvo firme ante el coronel y volvía una y otra vez, lo cual provocó que Roy hiciera su siguiente movimiento… Pero perdió ante Ed en aquella ocasión.

La mente calculadora de un adulto y la seriedad de un niño… Un niño no toma en cuenta los sacrificios que debe hacer puesto que no mide las consecuencias de esto, y eso hace la seriedad de un niño tan temible.

Y entonces el adulto se ve entrampado en la seriedad del niño.

Esa es la historia de _Hermaphrodite._

Bambi Takada.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Snif! Hasta que pude terminar (por ahora) este proyecto que empecé en octubre del año pasado, si mal no recuerdo.

Por culpa de esta historia, me acabó gustando la pareja Roy x Ed. Acabaron de convencerme de que de una u otra forma son tal para cual – lástima que a veces Roy no esté tan de acuerdo…

CÓMO QUE LÁSTIMA? Argh… Ya estoy pensando en otra cosa.

Pero volviendo al tema, espero que muchs de quiénes leyeron este fic hayan decidido buscar el doujinshi aunque fuese en scanlation en inglés o bien en raw, porque de todas formas una imagen vale más que mil palabras, en especial cuando yo todavía estoy perfeccionándome en mi forma de relatar las escenas de lemon ._.U; puede que no esté mal, pero quiero mejorar en ello XD.

En fin… Por ahora no tengo nada más que comentar, creo. Así es que simplemente me despido, agradeciendo todos los reviews que he recibido y que espero recibir por esta historia. Nos leemos en otro fic!

Inugami.


End file.
